la Monster Venganza
by rey kon
Summary: Los chicos de Monster High planean una venganza contra la preparatoria enemiga por haberles pintado su hermosa escuela..mas no todo saldra de acuerdo a lo acordado fanfic relatado por las chicas! final de temporada
1. Chapter 1

-Hola!que ando de nuevo con ustedes por aqui!para relatarles el nuevo y ultimo fic de esta temporada!( Wiiii :D )

-pff,Lala-sentandose en su divan-,eso ya lo saben!''

-ya se que lo saben Cleo,pero dejame presentarlo como se debe!hemos tenido tanto exito que merecemos un trato de estrellas!(:3 somos las mejores!)

-Lala tiene razon,Cleo,debemos hacer una presentacion digna de la ocasion

-osea''Frankie-rodando los ojos- ustedes si que se azotan!

-oigan al burro hablando de orejas! Encuentreme a la exagerada!

-que dijiste Clawdeen?

-Chicas!mejor presentemonos:hola,yo soy Lagonna

-yo soy Frankie Stein

-yo soy Draculaura(la del buen ki! :*)

-Clawdeen Wolf

-yo soy Cleo de Nile'' la unica & original reina de Monster High

-y la mas pesada!

-callate

-cuando me mantengas!-cruzandose de brazos-

-ya basta las dos! O jamas comenzaremos a relatar la historia

-Frankie tiene razon y esta es una muy buena historia

-ay sii!-aplaudiendo emocionada-todo lo que nos paso!mega romantico y mi lobito todo hermoso!

-ya Lala,parale que te ciclas,yo empezare!

-y porque tu,Clawdeen?''-mirandola altiva-si la que empezo relatando las historias fui yo!

-si Cleo,pero tu no sabes contar una historia!

-la mia tuvo muchas visitas!

-debio ser tu familia!porque la mia fue la mas visitada

-escuchame bien, peluda!

-mejor comienzo yo!-interrumpiendo-

-si Frankie!mejor!Que tu historia fue la mas visitada (:( asooo!)

-bien,nuestra escuela cuenta con un gran equipo de basquetball, han sido campeones varios años seguidos y..

-al punto Frankie!al punto!

-ahi voy Clawdeen, solo quiero que la gente tenga un panorama total de la situacion y que..

-aaaaaaaahhh-gritando todas-

-ok ok! Ya capte! Continuo,Nuestros amigos jugaban el ultimo partido de la temporada por el campeonato interestatal ese fin de semana, Heath, el novio de...-volteando a ambos ..y Abbey?

-de seguro con Heath! Descuida ya llegara

-si y como habla con tantas erres de seguro confundira a todos!

-ok...continuo,Heath, Clawd

-aaaaaah!-gritando-

-Lala!no hagas eso!

-perdon!

-bien..Heath,Clawd y Deuce el novio de Cleo quien es el capitan de la escuadra junto con su equipo,lucharian esa semana en dos juegos de ida y vuelta por ganar de nuevo el campeonato,el primero de ellos se efectuaba un martes mientras que el partido final se disputaria el sabado de esa misma semana,dias previos los habiamos visto muy tensos...

.*.

Los chicos estaba reunidos en la cafeteria de la escuela en donde planeaban la estrategiade combate, el capitan y Clawd para superar la defensa del enemigo,la preparatoria rival, habia tenido una campaña magnifica y habian perdido en un juego previo contra ellos,Deuce miraba las formaciones del equipo contrario y movia con pesimismo la cabeza

-no vamos a poder-decia resoplando molesto-

-vamos men, no podemos tener esa actitud derrotista,son dos juegos todavia, tu no eres asi-le animaba Clawd quien habia visto en dias pasados que su amigo se encontraba muy pesimista

-soy realista-aclaraba el masajeandose el hombro-la vez anterior casi no pudimos contra ellos

-pero esta vez sera diferente

Su amigo los miraba,no se encontraba tan animado con ese juego y no se le ocurria ninguna estrategia, el era un as para eso y esta vez se sentia totalmente desconectado de todo

.*.

-La culpa fue de De Nile!

-mia?

-si! Por tu culpa de seguro Deuce estaba asi!

-ja! Yo no le hice nada!

-chicas!puedo continuar?ya les tocara a ustedes

-sorry!

.*.

Nosotras llegamos con ellos,Holt mi novio y Gil estaban en la misma mesa asi que fuimos a sentarnos con los chicos

-hola!como va todo?-saludo Clawdeen

-pues...tecnicamente con el pesimismo a mil

Cleo miro a su novio como sobaba su hombro y fue hacia el ayudandole

-te sientes bien,bebe?

-si-le contesto el-no es nada

-seguro?

-claro-le dijo algo friamente pero aun asi la tomaba de la mano y la sentaba en sus piernas abrazandola-estaban en clase?

-no,estabamos en practica de porristas-le contesto Cleo mirandolo-te lo dije

-ah,si..,no me acordaba,ya terminaron?

-ya y ustedes?

-buscabamos un hueco en la defensa,pero aun no lo encuentro

-Deucey...ya lo encontraras, no te estreses-le decia ella acariciandolo dulcemente pero en verdad se notaba tenso

-ah vamos chicos! Es solo un juego-dijo Frankie para animarlos

-solo un juego?-repitieron ellos

-nena!no digas que es "solo un juego" esto es honor!-me contesto Holt

-si,se corren muchas apuestas en ambas escuelas-dijo Gil-todos queremos ser campeones

-si,pero lo principal es divertirse,y no tomarse tan enserio esto

-Frankie!te aconsejo que no saques tus desmotivaciones aqui o saldras como el pitufo filosofo!-me regaño Clawdeen-y. Ustedes para que se azotan?si son buenisimos

-porque la vez anterior que jugamos contra ellos perdimos,si el equipo de Quimera quedo abajo por 200 puntos

-aaah! No me recuerdes a ese tarado, Heath!-se quejaba Deuce furioso

-perdon,men!-

-ay Deucey!ya olvidate de eso

-olvidate tu de Rochelle!-le regaño su novio- y ya despues me dices que me olvide de ese imbecil

Cleo le miro furiosa,se levanto y prefirio sentarse en una silla aparte, ultimamente su chico tenia esos cambios tan drasticos de humor

.*.

-la razon de estos cambios''-caminando aparte de las demas-es que, Deuce me habia pedido que me casara con el justo despues del desfile de modas de Vera Wang,la propuesta me habia caido totalmente por sorpresa y aunque me agrado mucho la idea, habia miles de razones por las que no tenia que apresurarme a tomar una decision tan importante

**nota mental: decirlo lo mas prudentemente posible

*.*

*noche del desfile,mansion de los De Nile**

-que cosa?-grite yo sorprendida al escuchar lo que el me pedia

-que te cases conmigo

-pero..Deucey!solo tenemos 16 años!

El me miro burlon

-bueno!tu me entiendes!-le conteste

-Cleo, Tu tienes mas que eso

-ya se,pero es la primera vez que me caso y la primera vez que me enamoro, quiero que sea perfecto y a todo lujo!

-nos casaremos mas adelante por la iglesia y haremos una gran fiesta, casemonos solo por el civil y asi nadie podra separarnos

-nadie va a hacerlo-le conteste abrazandolo-quien nos separaria ahora?

-no lo se...muchas situaciones,si nos unimos solo en un matrimonio civil,serias mia y esperariamos el tiempo necesario para casarnos como se debe

-como que serias mia?-pregunte algo molesta-acaso no lo soy ya o tienes que asegurarme?

-aahh,no es eso

-entonces que es?

-bueno..no se! Solo se que quiero que seas mi mujer y tener la seguridad de que nadie puede apartarte de mi lado

-Deuce-le dije muy seria-yo ya tome mi decision y si poco confias en mi,de nada vale que firme un papel diciendo que soy tu esposa porque dudarias de mi aun asi

-claro que no!

-entonces creo que puedes esperar hasta que sea el tiempo para casarnos como se debe y no "asegurarme" como si fuese un objeto

El se enfurecio,lo note,aunque no lo dijera,se que se molesto

-bien..olvidalo noches

-pero...no vas a quedarte?-pregunte algo dolida

-estas cansada y yo tambien-y subio al auto arrancando,yo lo mire con tristeza, entre a mi casa sintiendome muy culpable,al dia siguiente no tocamos ese tema,salimos como si nada pero desde ese dia,lo habia notado muy frio y distante de mi, y honestamente,su actitud me lastimaba

.*.

-los juegos finales-explicaba Clawd- son muy importantes, se quedan en la historia de la escuela y ayudan al prestigio de la misma

-pero ustedes siemprrre han ganado y lo volverrran a hacerrr-les apoyaba Abbey-ademas,cuentan con nuestrrro apoyo

Deuce sonrio con cierta burla

-claro, no recordaba que teniamos a nuestras porristas estrellas a los cuales todos los hombres desean!

-si no quieres que los apoyemos,simplemente dime y pedire no presentarnos-le contesto Cleo furiosa

-pero yo si quiero ir!-reclamo Lala -siempre apoyare a mi lobito!

-pues yo no ire-resolvio Cleo volteandole la cara a su chico-

-mejor-dijo el-asi me sentire mas tranquilo de no estarte cuidando de que los tipos del otro equipo te esten mirando

-no necesito que me cuides-reclamo Cleo

-chicos!-interrumpio Clawd-que les pasa? Han peleado demasiado estos dias

-no pasa nada-dijo nuestra capitana levantandose altiva-seguimos con la practica,vienen?

Todas la obedecimos, dandole un beso a nuestros chicos nos retiramos,Deuce solo bufaba molesto

-la vas a perder-sentencio Clawd a su amigo-

-ya lo se-le contesto el con tristeza-aah es que esto es tan complicado

-solo es complicado si tu dejas que lo sea-le aconsejo Hyde

-orale primo!-dijo Heath riendose-eres el Frankie de nosotros!

-callate tonto

.*.

-a ver aver!que significa eso de"ser el Frankie" del grupo?

(Sonido de un grillo ) -cri- cri cri-

-ok, ya capte!

.*.

Mas tarde, Cleo estaba saliendo de sus clases y fue interceptada por su novio

-oye...lo lamento

-olvidalo!-le contesto furiosa ella, continuando su andar-

-bebe-la tomo el del brazo -por favor..hablemos

-quieres hablar? Ok!vamos a hablar-volteaba molesta la reina del Nilo-eres un estupido cretino!

-pero que hice?-pregunto algo asustado del ataque retrocediendo

-te has portado como un imbecil estos dias y todavia dices eso de nosotras que siempre les apoyamos

-pues no me gusta que te vean!

-no seas tan obsesivo!

-que cosa?-pregunto Deuce ya algo picado y con sarcasmo decia-perdona no te escuche bien lo que decias.. Obsesivo yo?

-por supuesto que lo eres,no confias en mi y ademas...quieres asegurarme como si yo fuera un objeto de compra

-aaah!eso no es cierto!

-no lo niegues!

-claro que lo niego!eres tu la que dice una cosa y hace otra!

-cuando lo he hecho?

-siempre, Dices que el obsesivo soy yo pero si me ves con una chica a solas,me haces un espectaculo,y practicamente no puedo tener amigas

-si quieres tenerlas, por mi no te detengas-le contestaba Cleo ya bastante furiosa-si eso te hace falta...adelante,eres libre!

-perfecto!-decia el bastante enfadado

Y justo en ese momento,Rochelle pasaba por ahí, siempre suelen presentarse los problemas cuando menos los llama uno

-Rochelle!-decia Deuce acercandose a ella-recuerdame que dia es tu fiesta a la cual me invitaste?

Cleo se quedo boquiabierta al ver que su novio estaba hablandole a su peor rival enfrente de ella

-e..este miercoles Deucey-le decia ella que no sabia si realmente estaba hablandole-despues del partido

-genial,ire terminando,le dire a mis amigos que vayamos, sera muy divertido,..gracias preciosa

La reina del Nilo estaba furica,y sin decir palabra,se alejo lo mas rapido posible, Deuce la miro irse y como todo hombre,sabia que habia cometido un terrible error

.*.

-ese Deuce!'' Siempre me saca de quisio

-pero asi lo amas!( :3 )

-por supuesto''que si Lala-sonriendo-a los hombres se les tiene que recordar quien es la que manday que jamas tiene que hablar con otra frente a mi

-pobre chico!mira que tenerte por novia!

-cuando tengas novio,opinas "forever alone"

-amigas!continuo?

-no!es mi turno!

-ay Clawdeen!seguia yo! ( :C )

-silencio Lala

.*.

**Hola! Soy Rey, de nuevo con mi ultimo fic de esta primera temporada,actualice hoy porque mañana, pff estare mega ocupada y hoy mi novio ira conmigo a una reunión, asi que dije..de una vez! XD**

**Me preguntaron que si tenia Monster Dolls, si, si tengo!tengo 6..son mi preciado tesorito jejeje**

**Agradezco muchos sus comentarios! Espero que este fic también les guste tanto como los demás, lo relatan las chicas y espero se diviertan tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo**

**Aah! Si desean preguntarme lo que deseen, háganlo! Que les parece si me dejan una pregunta? Asi el próximo viernes las contestare todas**

**Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

El partido se celebraba esa misma noche y Cleo,la bipolar,decidio que lo mejor era ir a apoyar al equipo, asi que ahí estabamos las asustadoras mas hermosas de Monster High,los chicos del otro equipo inclusive se tomaban fotos con nosotras,Deuce habia estado muy entretenido con su entrenador,pero al ver que Cleo si habia asistido al terriblemente hermosa, Inmediatamente se distrajo y mas al ver la gran atencion que siempre tenia,no le caia muy en gracia que los chicos se tomaran fotos con ella subiendolas a sus redes sociales

-men!-le llamaba mi hermano

-eh?-volteo distraido

-te habla el entrenador

-ah..si...perdon..que me decia?

-olvidalo Deuce..-decia el coach palmeando su hombro-con una novia como la tuya tambien me distraeria...suerte chicos

El griego aun no perdia de vista a su niña y mas al ver que un chico se le acercaba demasiado y ponia sus manos timidamente en las de Cleo

-dame un minuto-le decia bastante furioso a Clawd

-men!que vas a hacer?-preguntaba mi hermano preocupado

El chico iba a zancadas con la vista fija en su objetivo,alejar a ese imbecil de su novia, asi que en cuanto llego,avento al pobre tipo que trastabillo violentamente hacia las gradas,sacando una exclamacion de sorpresa en todos

-no la toques-mando en un tono de voz furioso

-Deuce!-le regañaba Cleo-

El ignorandola se le fue encima al pobre chico levantandolo del uniforme ,asustandolo y amenazandolo con sorda voz

-si la vuelves a tocar...te mato,oiste?

-Deuce!-le gritaba Cleo tratando de tener su atencion-que te pasa? Solo estabamos hablando

El jalando a su novia la alejo de ahi

-sueltame!-pedia Cleo furiosa-sueltame ahora!

-no quiero verte con nadie, esta claro?-le regañaba el-no tienes que sacarte fotos con todos o si? Inundaras el facebook con imagenes tuyas

-y que tiene de malo?quiero tener amigos

-eso quieres?-le encaro furico

-tu lo deseas,porque yo no?-

-yo no ire con Rochelle a ningun maldito lado,solo queria hacerte enfadar!

-pues mira!lo lograste

Nosotros llegamos a calmarlos,estos dos cuando se besan o pelean,les vale que haya publico!

-hey!-les grite yo-estan armando un escandalo

-que osote-decia Lala escondiendose tras Clawd

-calmense chicos-pedia mi hermano

-yo estoy calmada! Este obsesivo compulsivo que cada escena de celos que me hace!

-mira quien habla!-le reclamaba Deuce-tu piensas que me ire con la primera a la que le hable

-holaaaa griego loco!-

Heath tomo a Deuce del hombro y se lo llevo de ahí junto con Clawd para terminar la discusion, mientras Frankie,Ghoulia y Lala calmaban a Cleo

-tranquila,respira-le pedian a mi amiga

-aah que coraje!-decia Cleo furiosa

-De Nile!acepta que eso querias! Vengarte de el porque le hablo a Rochelle en la tarde

-por supuesto que si!pero..pobre tipo!-sonreia divertida-que golpazo se llevo

-no seas cruel!-le regañaba Lala-

-el para que me toma de la mano,todo mundo sabe que salgo con Deuce, ademas, que le sirva de escarmiento a el para que no vuelva a hablar con esa francesa frente a mi

-tu y tus planes bipolares,a ver si no se mete tu novio en un lio

-aah claro que no...que podria pasarle..el jamas

Pero en ese momento Cleo se interrumpio cuando vio al capitan de la otra escuadra ir sumamente furioso rumbo a donde estaba su chico, que olvidandose de la discusion le grito.

-Deuce!

El griego volteo mas el otro tipo que era exageradamente alto y musculoso,avento al pobre capitan hacia las bancas del equipo golpeandose brutalmente contra la misma,todos se quedaron en shock y el desconocido grito

-para que aprendas a no meterte con los chicos de mi equipo,niño bonito!

Mi hermano enfurecio enseguida y se fue en contra del hombre a los golpes y eso hizo que ambas escuadras se liaran en una batalla campal.

Todas gritabamos asustadas,pero Cleo corria hacia su chico al verlo aun dolerse del hombro

-Cleo!ven aca-le gritaba yo al verla meterse entre la pelea

-Deuce!-gritaba ella a su novio llegando hasta el

-sal de aqui,Cleo!-le pedia el palido por el dolor

-tu hombro!

Una chica de la escuadra enemiga jalo a nuestra amiga del cabello,Cleo grito asustada y el griego sin pensarlo empujo furioso a la tonta que lastimaba a su niña,abrazo a su novia y la sacaba de aquella turba, los profesores llegaban a calmar la situacion mientras Cleo llevaba a Deuce a la enfermeria

Media hora mas tarde, las cosas se habian calmado y daba inicio el primer juego del campeonato,por ordenes del doctor,Deuce no jugaria el primer partido ya que se habia lesionado el hombro con el golpe,se lo habian vendado y le ponian compresas de agua fria y caliente para desinflamar el musculo lastimado,su novia se habia ofrecido a intercalar las compresas mientras el doctor iba a hablar con el entrenador

-vaya suerte la mia-bufaba el furioso

-ya tranquilizate-le pedia ella poniendo amorosamente la bolsa en su hombro

-y el imbecil ese que me avento!

-tu aventaste al de su equipo

-el estaba pasandose de listo!

-solo me toco la mano por un momento

-no debio hacerlo!

-y dices que la celopata obsesiva soy yo

-yo tambien lo soy y lo sabes, pero te gusta provocarme

-y tu a mi-le miro Cleo-si no te gusta que te lo haga,no me lo hagas primero...me lastimas Deuce

El chico la miro, y suspirando, la tomo de la mano,sentandola en sus piernas,la abrazo con ternura, diciendole muy despacio en el oido

-lo se...lo lamento

-porque lo hiciste?

-porque soy un imbecil...no quiero que me dejes y tal parece que deseo lo contrario...es solo..que tengo miedo de perderte Cleo

-no me perderas-le contestaba ella abrazandolo y pegandose mas a su cuerpo-te amo...

-y yo a ti pero...

-shhhh-pedia ella poniendo su mano sobre la boca de su chico-ya no hablemos de eso

Y apasionadamente le robaba un beso al cual el griego le respondia gustoso y enamorado,abrazandola posesivamente, era su esclavo y siempre deseaba que fuera asi

-eres un tontito-decia ella acariciandole con dulzura-yo deseo quedarme contigo

-y yo contigo...no me imagino mi futuro sin ti

Ella sonreia mientras continuaba besandole

-me debes un momento a solas-le reclamaba seductoramente-ese dia te fuiste

-podemos ir a mi casa ahora-convino el gustoso-mi madre salio y no llegara en todo el dia

-mmm...me parece buena idea-dijo ella-esperaremos a que termine el juego?

-que importa el juego! Ya me enterare de lo que pase en el,vamonos ya!

Cleo sonrio victoriosa y el le tomo de la mano saliendo de la enfermeria,estos dos son bipolares! Al minuto pelean y al otro quieren irse a lo oscurito!

.*.*

-a ver De Nile!que es lo que Deuce y tu se traen?

-si, yo tambien quiero saber! (:p)

-estan muy pequeñas para entender''-

-ah vamos!

-prosigue tu relato, peluda o seguire yo''

-mi turno!mi turno!

-No Lala!

-como no!

.*.*

Ahora continuo yo platicando!

(Wiii! Me gusta esto)

Pero para su mala suerte, el capitan de la escuadra enemiga les intercepto el paso a nuestros amigos

(D; que malote!)

El habia sido suspendido del juego por haber aventado a Deuce y por el contrario,el griego no habia sido visto por ningun profesor asi que,con justa razon estaba bastante molesto con el capitan del equipo rival,ya que se iba a perder el jugar el ultimo partido

-Gorgon-le dijo con voz amenazante

El griego protegio a su novia detras de el mientras lo encaraba

-que quieres?-le contestaba altivo

-Deucey-decia Cleo preocupada

-tranquila bebe, no pasa nada

-aventaste a uno de los mios y como estamos en Monster High, no te castigan? Eso no es justo!

-tu amigo molestaba a mi novia..todos en Monster High saben que eso es mala idea!

-ella no debio provocarlo!

-hey!-grito mi amiga

-no hables mal de mi chica amigo-se acerco amenazante-o te puede pesar

-que me haras, convertirme en piedra?

-me alegra que me conozcas!

Deuce estaba por mostrar su peligrosa mirada cuando el doctor llego hacia ellos

-hey!jovenes! Sucede algo?

-nada doc.-contestaba Deuce mirando al enemigo con sonrisa burlona ya que la llegada del galeno le habia detenido las ganas de pelear-el capitan que deseaba felicitarme

-ya nos veremos las caras el proximo sabado,niño bonito-le amenazo

-cuando quieras!

( D: no manchen!)

El tipo se fue sumamente furioso, nada bueno le esperaba a nuestro equipo con semejante tio con problemas de ira!

-Deuce-dijo Cleo preocupada

-descuida bebe,este idiota no es capaz de hacer nada-le consolo abrazandola-vamos,tenemos planes mejores

(:p que planes? Que planes?)

Pero al dia siguiente nuestra escuela parecia zona de guerra,toda pintarrajeada y con carteles de"Monsters apestan" todos nos quedamos con cara de

(O_O)

Ya que los carteles de la escuela enemiga estaban por doquier,Cleo y Deuce llegaban mega romanticos y cariñosos que parecian ajenos a todo

-hey!-les grito Holt furioso-en donde demonios se metieron ambos?

-eh?-preguntaron volteandonos a ver

-estuvimos hablandoles!

-yo apague mi iphone-decia Deuce aun sin darse cuenta

-y yo el mio desde ayer...no me gusta que me interrumpan en cosas importantes-contesto Cleo altiva y de repente vio la escuela-Por Ra!quien hizo esto?vaya terrible arte conceptual!

-no fue nadie de la escuela,so boba!-le dijo Clawdeen furiosa-fueron esos tarados de la otra !

-wtf!-exclamo Deuce al fin mirando-pero que...

-les molesto que les ganaramos ayer-dijo Clawd

-por cuanto?-

-150-142

-mmmm...no fue mucha la diferencia

-estuvo muy cerrada la defensa,capitan!pensamos que estabas viendolo!

-me fui con Cleo a casa

Un "aaaah" de parte de todos salio espontaneamente

(-.- un buu para ellos!)

-que?-reclamo el-oigan!tengo vida personal

-nosotros también!pero si nuestro líder no hubiera perdido los estribos ayer y empezado una pelea campal esto no hubiera sucedido-decía Heath molesto, su novia ponía una mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo

-esto no lo hicieron ayer después del juego, Heath-contestaba el griego –de seguro fue en la madrugada

-esto no puede quedar asi , Deuce!-decia mi lobito molesto-hay que hacer algo

-claro..la venganza es un plato que se come frio..y tenemos que planearlo muy bien…algo que realmente les duela-

-Deuce-dijo Cleo acercándose a su chico-no te metas en problemas por favor

-ah vamos mi amor. Sabes que no!

-eres un iman para los lios!-le regaño

( (._. )/ yo apoyo eso!)

-eso es cierto y tu Holt..recuerda que tampoco eres el consentido de la directora

-Frankie, baby!esto que le hicieron a la escuela es deshonroso! Y si mis amigos harán algo para limpiar el honor de la misma..los ayudare

-bueno..en eso tienen razón-concedia Clawdeen

-que?-dijimos todas al unisono

-hey!vean como quedo esto!ellos vinieron a vandalizarnos la escuela y dejaremos a nuestros amigos que se venguen solos? Yo estoy con ellos

-vale!yo igual!-conteste entusiasmada-yo apoyo a mi lobito en lo que sea!.

( :D lobito power!)

-ok..si Deuce se arriesga..yo lo hare con el-dijo Cleo decidida

El griego beso a su novia,orgulloso de ella, Frankie era la mas juiciosa y al ver a Abbey y Lagoona ya estar con sus chicos…concedió..

-ok..yo también estoy con ustedes..

-perfecto!.-gritaba entusiasmado Heath-como llamaremos al plan? operación Valquiria?

Un pffff! Salía de parte de todos

-men..deja que le busquemos nosotros el nombre y deja de ver tantas películas en la noche!-pedia Deuce

-ok

**Hola! Soy yo de nuevo actualizando, mil gracias por leer mi fic, y un millón de gracias por los comentarios! Me encanta leerlos! aquí les dejo algunas preguntitas o dudas que quedaron en el aire:**

**1.-la razón por la que no escribi el dialogo de las chicas usando un formato tipo argumento, por ejemplo:**

**Clawdeen: (dialogo)**

**Lala:(dialogo)**

**Es porque en una ocasión lo hice asi para un fic de beyblade y me lo reportaron cerrándome la cuenta y preferí no arriesgar mis fics y por eso puse el dialogo de la manera como esta hecho, lamento si es confuso para de ser mas especifica con ellos aunque los fics que presento ya están todos terminados**

**2.-no puedo actualizar todos los días por mi escuela, quisiera!pero no puedo :p**

**3.- muchas veces lo he dicho..AMO la pareja de CLEO Y DEUCE., siempre serán mis protagonistas **

**4.-me preguntaron que según mis lecturas de los 4 libros de L.H. si considero a Cleo mala,ahí te va mi explicación :p**

**Yo no creo que Cleo sea mala, es voluntariosa, caprichosa y muy consentida, mas no es una chica mala, en los libros, ella es muy maternal con sus amigas, siempre les dice: "ya estas con mami" que es un juego de palabras ya que mummy (momia) y mami suenan casi parecido en ingles, en los capítulos de la serie animada de la primera temporada la hicieron algo "mala" mas luego fue reemplazada por Toralei y la misma Nefera, yo creo que Cleo en si, siempre ha vivido a la sombra de su hermana y ella no ha sido muy buena con ella, por eso Cleo se desquita en cierta forma con las demás de la forma en como Nefera la ha tratado, no es justo, ces verdad, pero asi somos las mujeres, ama demasiado a su novio y siempre siente que cualquier chica, con mejor carácter puede quitárselo,que es algo que en un tiempo me sucedió a mi misma, mas es cosa imposible, ya que Deuce la ama por quien es y como es (creo que es un poco masoquista si me permiten decirlo, asi como mi novio XD) y en ocasiones le pregunto a mi mismo chico el porque se enamoro de mi, si Cleo y yo somos muy iguales,como es que esta con una mujer con carácter de Hulk desvelado eterno, a lo que el me contesto: que prefiere una chica que demuestre ser tal como es ..a una que siempre muestre un lado amable y sonriente porque no se sabe que es lo que esconde en su interior..**

**Asi es nuestra Cleo, y es por eso que me identifico tanto con ella, somos competitivas, somos caprichosas, enojonas, creidas..mas en el interior..no somos malas..simplemente somos..mujeres ..y como tal..somos complicadas, ya que todos tenemos un lado oscuro..si no…no seriamos humanos**

**Espero que te haya servido mi explicación**

**Muchas gracias por leerme..nos vemos el próximo lunes**

**Un beso!**

**Rey Kon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Esa tarde, quedamos en vernos en casa de Cleo, era mas espaciosa y ahí podíamos planear la venganza, solo estaba Nefera en casa y la verdad, no le caíamos nada bien

-tardaran mucho?.-preguntaba ella a Cleo que recién recibia a su novio

-osea..lo que tardemos..te aguantas!

-voy a salir!por eso te pregunto-ambas hermanas peleaban demasiado

-y te estoy quitando tu auto? Solo vete!

-sabes que papa ordeno que no estuvieras sola con Gorgon

Deuce volteo extrañado

-por?

-cree que te aprovecharías de su princesita-dijo con burla la chica

(-.- es tan odiosita!)

-no tardan en llegar los demás…y mejor que nos dejes a solas..es un trabajo de investigación muy difícil..ok? necesitamos privacidad

- si!claro..ustedes si que me dan flojera!le dire a Manu que los vigile

Salió dando un portazo al estudio mientras Deuce sonreía

-como me gustaría que tu papa supiera..

-Deuce!-le grito ella sonrojándose-te pueden oir

El sonrio y la atrajo hacia el besándola muy despacio,sentándola en sus piernas

-tambien temo que algun dia tu papa nos separe

-eso no sucederá-contestaba ella abrazandolo

(D: waaa! )

-como sabes?

-porque el sabe que te amo…y que no puede apartarme de ti-

-si pero..-insistia el-

-amor…dijiste que ya no pelearíamos por eso

-y tu me prometiste pensar con detenimiento mi propuesta

Ella se removió inquieta

-lo se…sabes que me encantaría..pero..

-pero que?-

-no se…quiero hacer todo perfecto, Deuce! Te amo y me gustaría..

En ese momento entramos todos

-ya llegamos!-grito Heath

-ah maldita mala hora-dijo el griego molesto levantándose con su novia

-sorry men-dijo sonriéndole Clawd a su amigo palmeando su hombro-ya tendras oportunidad después

-pues ya que

-siempre tienen que llegar haciendo ese escándalo?-preguntaba Cleo también molesta por la interrupción

-y ustedes siempre tienen que estar haciéndose cariños?que asco!-dijo Clawdeen con desden

-cuando tengas novio me entenderas-dijo con malicia la reina del Nilo

-bien…pongámonos a trabajar!-decia Holt entusiasmado-que el tiempo apremia! Ya es jueves y hoy mismo debemos vengarnos de ellos

-el sábado iremos a su escuela-decia Heath-debemos hacerle algo grande!que les duela!

-porque no robamos su mascota?-propuso Gil

Todos lo miramos

-su mascota?-pregunto Deuce extrañado

-si..tienen un halcón..es su imagen

-aah si! y esta increible! Que suerte!nuestra imagen esta bien puñetera!-decia Heath

(-.- oyeee!)

-heey!-nos quejamos las chicas

-que? Ah vamos chicas! seguramente una calavera con un moñito se ve muy masculino!-reclamaba Heath, y todos sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo

-creo que luce hermosa-decia Cleo

-si! Nuestra skullete es unica

-whatever-dijo Deuce-pero eso de la mascota no esta mal,sabes donde la guardan Gil?

-si, esta en la misma escuela,es un halcon llamado Sam

-que original!-interrumpio Holt burlandose

-lo se, pero ha sido la imagen de la escuela por siglos y segun se, lo ven de buena suerte, el halcon esta en el patio trasero vigilado dia y noche

-mmmm-pensaba el griego

-ya se que piensas-sonrio mi lobito-y estoy de acuerdo!

-que?-pregunte yo

(.-. Me dicen la lentium!)

-ay Lala!

-que?ay dime Frankie dime!

-los chicos quierrren rrrobarrse a la mascota-dijo Abbey mirando a su novio muy seria

-que?-gritamos todas

-Amor!eso es extremo!-dijo Cleo asustada mirando a su chico

-es un gran plan!-decia Heath emocionado

-claro que no,eso es un delito-decia Frankie molesta

-se le llama venganza!-corregia Holt-me parece genial,cuando y a que horas vamos por el?

-oigan! Una cosa es ir y pintarles la escuela y otra muy distinta es vandalizarles su mascota-reclamaba Clawdeen

-pense que nos apoyabas en todo ,Wolf-se burlaba Deuce

-conmigo no sirven tus jueguitos mentales grieguito!-se defendia Mi amiga

(:p jajajaja esa Clawdeen!)

-no quiero que me expulsen por robarme un pajarraco

-nadie las ha obligado a que vengan con nosotros, a decir verdad, solo nos estorbarian-decia el en un tono que nos pico el orgullo

Un "hey!l"salio de parte de todas nosotras y reclamamos ser parte de eso

(.-. Que tontas fuimos, debimos quedarnos calladas)

-somos tan buenas como ustedes!-dijo Cleo furiosa-

-lo se,baby,pero son algo miedositas-le contestaba su chico sonriendo al igual que sus amigos,estabamos cayendo en su trampa

-pues tambien iremos y seremos parte del plan!

-si eso desean-contestaba el griego

-claro que si!

-bien...en ese caso,planeemoslo todo muy bien

-esa es tu parte,men-decia Clawd entusiasmado palmeando su hombro-nadie planea como tu

-bien, necesito un mapa detallado de la escuela

-toma-ponia Holt el mapa en el escritorio-todo esta ahí,entradas salidas y accesos

Todos miramos al chico con cara de

(o.o malandro!)

-de donde sacaste esa informacion?-preguntaba Frankie asustada

-Jackson ayer fue a la escuela y la recaudo-decia su novio orgulloso

-que no ibas a salir con tu abuela?-

-yo si, Jackson no!-sonrio el satisfecho de si mismo

-bien hecho,men-le felicitaba Deuce mirando el mapa-y muy buen trabajo

-y tambien lo pintaste?-pregunto Gil asombrado de lo bien hecho que estaba

-ese fue Jackson, es mas minucioso que yo,nos sirve que sea tan nerd!

Todos nos asomamos a verlo,la escuela no era tan grande como Monster High constaba solo de un piso con seis salones a cada lado,un gym al fondo aunado con el patio escolar en donde en un pequeño aviario era en donde tenia su habitat Sam

.*.*

-(T_T) saaaam!

-Lala!'' No adelantes nada!

-ok ok!,es que me gana el feeling,Cleo!

-pfff'' dejalo asi,yo continuare desde aqui

.*.*

Si Deuce tiene una cualidad muy latente es la de planear estrategias en segundos, como sus antepasados griegos,mi novio sabia detallar planes de una manera increible y exacta y siempre salian a la perfeccion, le basto solo 5 minutos estudiarlo para armar su idea

-ok-dijo el al fin-esto es lo que haremos,como ven,el aviario esta pegado a este edificio contiguo el cual en la noche debe contar con un velador y no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vea

-lo haremos de noche?-pregunto la boba de Lala-

-si

-porque?

Todos teniamos ganas de sapearla si no es porque su novio la defendio

-chiquita,es mejor de noche porque asi nos aseguramos que no nos vean y no podran descubrirnos

-pero tengo miedo-decia temerosa

Clawd la abrazaba y le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla

-descuida,yo te cuidare

-men,ya puedo seguir con el plan o vas a seguir con tu "romantic moment"?-pregunto Deuce sonriendo con burla

-aah!pero cuando eres tu ahí si hay que aguantarse!ya men,continua!

-vale,bien,como decia: tendremos que entrar por esta ventana cerca del tercer salon que esta a un costado de la calle,ahí estacionare para poder entrar,abrir la puerta del patio,entrar al aviario y traer a Sam con nosotros

-pero amor-dije yo-como lo atraparemos?es un ave peligrosa

-yo me metere al aviario y lo convertire en piedra,asi no nos dara problemas

..*.*lo dicho..siempre piensa en todo!

-ok men-decia Heath-como entramos?

-tendremos que meternos por los ductos del aire acondicionado,esto que dibujo Jacskon aqui deben ser las rendijas que estan pegadas a lado del contenedor de basura

-porque no entramos por la ventana?-preguntaba Gil

-porque no podemos romper un vidrio o arriesgarnos a que suene la alarma,si entramos desde dentro,podemos desconectarla y eso te lo dejo a ti Heath,tu y Clawdeen entraran por los ductos

-yo porque?-pregunto mi amiga asustada

-porque puedes-recalco Deuce mirandola-te recuerdo que me espiaste a mi y a Hillary desde los ductos en Monster High?

-este-contesto Clawdeen nerviosa-eso fue culpa de tu novia!

-whatever!mientras Heath desconecta la alarma,tendremos solo 10 minutos antes de que el servicio de vigilancia manden a alguien a averiguar porque se desconecto, tu nos abres la ventana,y entrare yo

-yo ire contigo-dije decidida

Mi novio me miro

-amor,prefiero que te quedes en la camioneta..yo

-ire-recalque con firmeza-oiste?

El me sonrio y me concedio

-all right,tu y yo entraremos,los demas,todo debe ser rapido,no podemos perder un solo segundo, haran guardia para agilizarlo, Frankie,tu y Holt recibiran a Sam y lo pondran en la cajuela mientras Cleo y yo salimos,estara muy pesado, asi que Gil les ayudara, Lagoona tu y Abbey iran al frente de la escuela y vigilaran,si ven a algun guardian,policia o transeunte, nos avisaran

-entendido-convinieron

-Clawd,necesito que en cuanto yo entre,tu y Lala esten preparados con la camioneta encendida,para poder irnos si algo sucede.

-cuenta con eso,men!-decia su amigo entusiasmado

-bien...Holt...si algo sale con el nerd de Jackson para que le llame a tu madre,de acuerdo?es la mas tranquila y ella podra hablar con nuestros padres y tranquilizarlos para que no nos maten

-de acuerdo,men!

-solo una pregunta-interrumpio Clawdeen-

-dime

-como siendo tan inteligente...andas con De Nile?

-oye!-reclame

-precisamente porque soy inteligente es que ando con ella-le contesto mi novio abrazandome y besandome

.*.*

-no es divino?-suspirando

-si,si. Como sea!vas a continuar o le sigo?

-tranquila peluda!

*.*.

-men!-decia Clawd-que decias del momento romantico?

-te aguantas,yo estoy al mando,bien jovenes, el plan se llevara a cabo esta noche a las 12 en punto,olvidense del fashionismo,ropa oscura de preferencia negra y sincronicemos relojes

-esto es tan emocionante!-decia Heath entusiasmado

-perrrro no te emociones de mas mi amorrr que luego cometes tonterrrias-le regañaba Abbey

Mis amigas se quedarian esa noche en casa, y lo mas dificil era buscar ropa oscura para todas,rebusque en mi gran y espacioso closet y solo encontre una camisa larga que le servia a Lala de vestido

-con un cinturon,me vere divina de la muerte!-decia ella entusiasmada

-eh!vamos a robarnos un pajarraco, Lala!no a modelar-le reconvenia Clawdeen-

-si ya lo se!pero siempre uno debe estar monisimo aun cuando haras algo en contra de la ley

A la hora convenida,Deuce llego con la camioneta de su madre,era hermosa y todos cabiamos muy bien aunque fuera un poco apretados,las chicas subian mientras mi novio me veia con su tipica sonrisa sexy que tiene, al verme con un conjunto completo de mini short negro,cabello recogido y botitas tipo militar Levi's,yo sabia que le encantaba verme asi

-wow-decia el bajando de la camioneta y mirandome

-que te parece, capitan?-modele para el-me acepta en la mision?

-pero por supuesto!-decia el entusiasmado abrazandome-te ves hermosa

Yo lo rodee con mis brazos atrayendolo a mi y besandole apasionadamente,todo por desearle buena suerte

.*.*.*

-aay por favor!

-que?

-desearle buena suerte? Si como no!

-no me creas!

.*.*

-heeeey!-nos grito Heath-que estamos apretados aqui adentro eh!

-si!luego se ponen romanticos!

-aaah,que entrometidos-los regañaba Deuce molesto-vamos nena...acabemos pronto con esto

-podemos dejarlos en lugar de Sam en su aviario!-bromee molesta por la interrupcion-serian buenas mascotas

-no es mala idea-convino mi chico-lo considerare!

10 minutos mas tarde, Deuce aparcaba en un costado de la escuela

**Hola! Actualizo hoy porque asi me lo pidieron!**

**Déjenme lindos comentarios! :D**

**Me encanta leerlos**

**Nos vemos el miércoles! **

**Rey Kon**


	4. Chapter 4

-listo,que comience la primera parte del plan,Clawdeen, Heath,solo tienen 10 minutos para entrar

-entendido-dijeron ambos a coro-

Deuce y Holt los acompañaron y facilmente quitaron la rendija del aire entro por ella y despues Heath hizo lo propio,mi novio y el de Frankie volvian

-Deuce-pregunto ella-como sabias que no habia nadie estacionado aqui?

-elemental mi querida Frankie,este es un barrio peligroso y casi nadie parquea aqui,solo cuando esta la escuela abierta,por eso supe que estaria desocupado

-en verdad piensas en todo

-eso trato-decia el mirando su reloj,bien..ya deberian estar entrando

Y exactamente asi era,Clawdeen salia del ducto junto con Heath

-bien, busca la alarma!-le apresuraba la loba

-claro...enseguida,no sera nada dificil

Heath encontraba en un lado de la oficina del director,el panel de control de las alarmas de toda la escuela,habilmente colocaba su computadora para hakear y saber el codigo para apagarlas,era una de las pocas cosas que Heath sabia hacer bien,en segundos lo obtuvo desactivando todo

-listo,tenemos 10 minutos y contando-dijo Heath y Clawdeen corria hacia la ventana abriendola,Deuce y yo estabamos ya afuera

-te tardaste peluda!-le regañe

-callate Bipolar!

Antes de contestarle,mi novio me tomo de la cintura y me alzo con facilidad hacia la ventana,Heath llegaba para auxiliarme y entre a la agilmente entro por la misma tomando mi mano

-de prisa,vayamos por Sam

Todos asentimos y corrimos por el solitario pasillo de la y Lagoona estaban en el frente de la misma vigilando,todo estaba en solitario que incluso helaba un poco la sangre

-tengo miedo-dijo Abbey sinceramente-

Lagoona la miro y dijo:

-yo tambien!

Deuce abria la puerta del corredor que nos llevaba hacia el patio,yo iba a salir cuando el me jalo

-cuidado

-que?-preguntamos todos asustados

Deuce señalo hacia arriba y estaba una pequeña camara grabandolo todo,parte de la seguridad de Sam

-rayos!-dijo molesto-Jackson no dibujo esta camara,no lo previmos

-estupido Jackson!-dijo Clawdeen furiosa

-que haremos ahora?

Justo enfrente de nosotros estaba el cuarto de escobas,Heath entro y saco un asqueroso trapo viejo

-iuk!-me asquee-que es eso?

-Capitan!puedes lanzarlo de aqui-dijo Heath enrollando el trapo en forma de pelota-de 3 puntos!

-buena idea Heath-sonrio Deuce y acercandose poco,como si fuese una canasta, lo lanzo, el trapo quedo tapando la camara dejandola a ciegas

Los tres vitoreamos el tiro y Deuce salio al patio

-eres unico amor!-le felicite

.*.*.*nota mental:darle muchos besos en cuanto termine la mision

-gracias bebe,pero vamos,hay muchas cosas por hacer aun y no nos queda mucho tiempo

Salimos al patio y ahí estaba el aviario, La puerta estaba sin un candado y solo un ligero presillo la resguardaba,Deuce entraba al lugar y Sam despertaba de su sueño nocturno al notar a aquel intruso

.*.*.*

-Saaaaaaam! (T_T)

-oooh!que dejes de hacer eso!

-mi turno!ahora voy yo!

-no Lagoona!

.*.*.*

Yo proseguire, Como les decia Cleo,Deuce entro al lugar y Sam aleteo peligrosamente

-ten cuidado mi amor-pedia mi amiga nerviosa a su novio-

-descuida bebe,cierren los ojos por favor

ellos obedecieron, y en un intenso rayo de luz color verde,Sam era convertido en roca

-ya pueden abrirlos-pidio el griego colocandose de nuevo sus lentes

-genial,men!-dijo Heath entusiasmado-se ve increible asi

-ayudame con el-pedia su amigo,debemos salir de aqui

En eso,el iphone de Cleo sonaba,mi amiga contesto y avise yo asustada

-Cleo!una patrulla se acerca!

Mi amiga repitio mi llamado

-Deuce!una patrulla se esta acercando!

El chico miro su reloj

-debio estar cerca aun no son los 10 minutos, dile que vayan a la camioneta y que apaguen el motor

-Lagoona!regresen a la camioneta deprisa y que Clawd apague el motor!

-entendido

-vamos,no hay tiempo que perder-

-que mala suerte!esos policias si que arruinan todo!cuando los necesitas nunca llegan a tiempo,pero cuando no...ahí estan de metiches-reclamaba Clawdeen

Los chicos cargaban pesadamente la estatua mientras la policia parqueaba tranquilamente frente a la escuela,Clawd habia hecho un poco hacia atras la camioneta estacionandola como si fuera de una persona que vivia en las cercanias y todos esperabamos escondidos bastante asustados

-solo espero que no salgan ahorita-dijo el lobo nervioso-ahi estan los oficiales

-si ya me imagino con un numero enfrente de mi, tipo Lindsay Lohan!-decia llorosa Lala

-tranquila chiquita-le consolaba su chico tomandole de la mano-no pasara nada

Los hombres revisaban el lugar,todo parecia en orden,alumbraban por afuera hacia las ventanas y no notaban nada raro,nuestros amigos estaba agachados debajo de una de ellas para poder salir

-Deuce-decia Heath asustado-como saldremos?-al ver que los policias se acercaban con las luces -si nos asomamos nos veran

-Cleo,llamale a Lagoona y preguntale: cuantos policias son?

Su novia obedecio y yo le respondi que dos, que ambos se asomaban a la vez para revisar la escuela

-bien,dile que en cuanto se acerquen a la ventana por donde entramos...que nos avise

-que haras?-le pregunto ella asustada

-ya lo veras-le contesto sonriendo con malicia

Los hombres seguian inspeccionandolo todo,nosotros veiamos muy asustados y nerviosos el como nuestros amigos fueran a ser descubiertos

-se estan asomando!-dijo Holt

Avise a Deuce en el momento y el chico se levanto de su escondite sorprendiendo a los hombres,un halo de luz verde los envolvio y sin que pudieran hacer nada, estaban convertidos en piedra

-Deuce!-gritamos sorprendidos de su osadia.

Nuestras amigas salian del lugar ayudadas por los chicos y Holt, Clawd y Gil corrian para ayudar

-rapido-grito el griego-lleven a Sam a la parte trasera de la camioneta,Cleo,abreles -Clawd le pasaba como si fuese relevo el llavero de la misma a su amigo mientras el le aventaba las llaves de la unidad a su chica quien las cachaba habilmente- tu y Clawdeen vayan con ellos, no pierdan ,tu ayudame a esconder a los policias entre los arbustos

-te la diste,Deuce!-gritaba Holt emocionado-eso si que fue extremo!

-los convertiste en piedra,men!-decia Clawd ya con Sam en las manos

-no les pasara nada,en dos horas estaran bien-decia cerrando la ventana de la escuela y acostando a los hombres en el cesped escondiendolos-no tarda en aparecer la unidad de la compañia de seguridad,debemos darnos prisa

-esto es lo mas emocionante que he hecho en mi vida-confesaba Gil extasiado

-si men..como sea-le contestaba el chico con cara de extrañeza

Acomodaron rapidamente el ave en la parte trasera de la camioneta,Cleo le pasaba de nuevo las llaves a su novio quien llegaba con Gil

-entren rapido!debemos salir de aqui

Cleo subia al asiento del copiloto que estaba ocupado por Lala

-que onda? -pregunto ella

-hazte para alla,este es mi lugar-

-pero y Clawd?

-aca estoy chiquita-le contestaba su novio en la parte trasera resguardando al halcon junto con Holt y Heath

-pense que tu manejarias!-decia al ver asustada como Deuce volvia al volante arrancando-me da miedo ir con este rebelde sin causa!

-oye!-reclamaba el griego molesto

-que tu ya haz cometido crimenes,porque se te ve experiencia!

-no digas tonterias,Lala-le reclamaba la novia del chico-Deuce,a donde vamos?

-a mi casa-contesto Clawd-es la que queda mas cerca

-pero nuestros padres-reclamo Clawdeen

-estan en casa de mi madrina,se llevaron a todos nuestros hermanos y podemos esconder a Sam ahí. Somos tantos que un bulto mas no habra problema

-vale..a tu casa -dijo el griego no muy convencido

Llegamos en un santiament,la casa en efecto estaba sola,Clawd abrio y los chicos pusieron a el ave dentro en la sala,todas nos sentamos en los sillones algo agotadas de tanta emocion

-todo este asunto me abrrrio el apetito-dijo Abbey

-hasta que al fin hablas nena!-le miro su chico sorprendido-

-estaba asustada,ok? No me juzgues!-

Heath sonrio y la atrajo hacia si para reconfortarla besando su mejilla

-todo estaba bajo control-decia Deuce sentandose a lado de su chica quien le abrazaba amorosamente

-eres un genio,bebe-le decia dulcemente Cleo regalandole un beso

-ay oigan!no hagan eso en mi sala quieren,que asco!-reclamaba Clawdeen

Clawd entraba al lugar trayendo una gran jaula con el, habia ido a el cobertizo por ella

-miren..aqui podemos meter a Sam

-y eso?-pregunto Frankie extrañada al igual que todos

-aaah ya la recuerdo,es la jaula del perico de la tia Tula-contesto Clawdeen

-pues de que tamaño era el perico?-pregunto Lala asombrada

-era un perico muy viejo,mi tia le mando a hacer esta jaula especial y cuando murio,se la regalo a mi madre, aveces metia ahí a mis hermanos cuando se portaban mal

-jejejeje,tu mama si que es extremista!-se burlaba Holt

-aguanta a tanto enano a ver si no lo haces tambien tu

-por eso existen los controles de natalidad-decia Deuce acariciando suavemente el cabello de su chica-

-cuando tu los mantengas,opinas!-reclamaba la lobita molesta-

-ya no peleen-pedia Clawd-podemos meterlo aqui en cuanto vuelva a ser normal,lo tendre en mi habitacion,no creo que mis hermanos digan algo,estaran fascinados con el y dire que es de un proyecto escolar

-eres muy inteligente lobito!-le dijo Lala emocionada

-osea,nada de ciencia su idea,eh-reclamaba Cleo

-para mi si!-le contestaba Lala defendiendo a su novio

-tranquilas,yo estoy con Abbey,tengo un poco de hambre, que podemos comer?-pedi yo

-son casi la 1:30-me contesto Gil-no creo que haya nada abierto

-podemos hacer algo de cenar-propuso Clawdeen-vayamos a la cocina mientras los chicos colocan a Sam en la jaula

-buena idea-acepto su hermano-ayudenme bro's

Sus amigos lo hicieron mientras Deuce se quedaba sentado mirando su reloj algo preocupado

-Gil,sabes que edad tiene Sam?

-no se, men, porque lo preguntas?

-curiosidad

-pasa algo?-preguntaba Clawd mirandolo extrañado

-solo..no lo metan aun a la jaula,dejenlo afuera un rato-pedia el griego muy seriamente

-pero se escapara Deuce!

-no..descuida,no dejare que eso suceda,quiero ver cuando se le pase el efecto

-y porque?-pregunto Holt dudoso

-precaucion-contesto su amigo con seriedad

Nosotras hicimos unos deliciosos hot dogs y habiamos puesto todo en la sala,platicabamos animadamente acerca de la emocionante noche que habiamos vivido, recordandola una y otra vez llenandola de matizes,solo Deuce se nego a cenar y no perdia de vista a Sam,observandolo alternativamente y a su reloj ,mirando pasar los minutos preocupado,solo Cleo lo miraba de reojo,sabia que algo malo sucedia,Lala estaba mas que fascinada con la estatua del ave,que incluso le habia colocado un coqueto moñito arriba de ella,a todas nos parecia monisima pero los chicos repelaron

-se ve tan gay con eso arriba,quitaselo!-pedia Holt-

-ay!si solo lo embellezco para que luzca guapeton!

-creo que se ve lindo-concedio Frankie

-si quieren vengarse de los de la escuela,suban una foto al face de su mascota con ese moño y veran que nos terminan odiando!-se burlaba mi novio

-oigan,si nosotros tenemos una calavera bien puñetas con un lazo en la cabeza bien ellos pueden soportar que nos burlemos de su mascota

-creo que es precioso!-decia Draculaura abrazandolo,ella solia encariñarse con todo-lo extrañare cuando se lo lleven

-tu no eres mas ridicula porque no eres mas grande,Lala-se burlaba la lobita de su amiga-no vayas a tirar la estatua!

-como crees,no soy tan tonta!

-si tu siempre tiras todo-le regañaba Cleo-tienes manos de estomago

-ay! Solo porque he tirado un par de cositas me juzgan!

Pero Ula en verdad era un desastre caminando,que sin querer,con su falda se enredo con el ala de Sam y cuando quizo alejarse, se vino el ave con ella,todos gritamos asustados:

-cuidado!

Con un sordo golpe,Sam se deshacia en el piso en mil pedazos

**Hola! Actualizo el dia de hoy para que ya mañana este listo**

**Como dijo una lectora, no puedo hacer un resumen de los 4 libros por los derechos de autor, pero son geniales, consíguelos, te los recomiendo ampliamente y con respecto a la pregunta..si..si pienso tomarme un tiempito después de este fic, quizás una semana o dos..no lo se..aun no lo he pensado, ya que me gustaría tener terminados unas 2 historias mas para el próximo ciclo y solo tengo la primera de Cleo y Deuce y la segunda que Heath será quien continue, la 3 quiero que sea Holt y hasta no tener la mitad de este ultimo..subire de nuevo :p**

**Pero no nos adelantemos y disfrutemos de este!**

**Déjenme comentarios que los leo a diario**

**Un beso**

**Cuídense y gracias por leerme**

**Rey Kon**


	5. Chapter 5

Todos nos quedamos en shock,la primera que reacciono fue Lala al decir:

-yo no la rompi!

-no manchen!-decia Heath asustado

-Lala!perrro que hiciste?-dijo Abbey nerviosa

-yo no fui!fue mi falda!yo no quise-y la pequeña vampira comenzaba a llorar,su novio fue hacia ella,protegiendola con sus brazos y alejandola de ahí,Deuce se levanto y tomo un pedazo de Sam,diciendo:

-no fue Lala...fui yo...Sam ya estaba muerto

Lo miramos con algo de temor...habia sido su poder? O que habia salido mal?

-Deuce-le hablo su novia

-pero men!tus poderes solo petrifican dos horas-decia Holt-como es que..

-ya pasaron mas de dos horas,lo estaba vigilando desde hace rato,y Sam debio volver en si hace media hora,cosa que no sucedio

-fuiste tu?-pregunto Frankie preocupada,todos conociamos los mortales poderes de su madre

-no lo se..pudo ser muchos factores...la edad,era un ave vieja, que es un animal o...-su voz se oyo nerviosa-que mis poderes hayan cambiado ya

Cleo se levanto y lo abrazo, ella sabia de sobra lo que su novio sentia por su poder,le temia,no queria lastimar a nadie de los que amaba

-y ahora que hacemos?-decia Gil en un ataque de panico-osea...matamos a la mascota del equipo!

-nos van a meter a la carcel!-gritaba Clawdeen preocupada

Lala sollozaba mas fuerte mientras Clawd regañaba a su hermana

-quieres callarte?nada va a pasar! Tenemos que limpiar eso primero,Deuce...-miraba a su amigo como buscando apoyo

-si...tienes razon...debemos deshacernos de el...ya pensaremos la forma de reponer esa ave...

-y donde demonios vamos a conseguir un halcon!-gritaba Clawdeen histerica-no es una maldita gallina que se compre en el mercado!

-calmate-le gritaba el griego-ya saldremos de esta,por lo pronto,debemos deshacernos de el y ustedes iran a casa de Cleo!ya mañana pensaremos en algo

En el acto,todos comenzamos a limpiar como si fuese una escena del crimen,la palabra"culpable"estaba escrito en cada uno de nosotros y sentiamos como si hubiesemos matado a una persona real

A la mañana siguiente,en la mansion de Deuce,su madre lo esperaba en el gran comedor para desayunar con el como todos los dias, era algo reglamentario,el chico llego recien bañado y arreglado, se veia algo demacrado y tomo su asiento a lado de su madre en la enorme mesa del lugar

-a que horas llegaste?-le pregunto Maddy sin despegar la vista de su periodico

-a las 2-contestaba el chico tomando su cafe

-y te despertaste?

- a las 6

-no te parecen pocas horas de sueño para un dia entre semana? Hoy tienes clases

-ya lo se- contestaba el parcamente

Su madre lo miro,era raro que Deuce no le contestara con algun sarcasmo o ironia,todas las mañanas solian tener un debate,dejo que el comenzara y asi poder saber que es lo que le sucedia,mas despues de 10 minutos de total mutismo de parte de su hijo,decidio preguntar:

-problemas con De Nile?

-eh?-pregunto el saliendo de sus pensamientos

-que si peleaste con Cleo

-no..-contesto el con cara de: woman,please!-todo esta bien

-no me aclaraste hace dos dias a que horas habian llegado aqui los dos solos

-te lo dije,el entrenador me mando a casa sin jugar,nos venimos a las 5 a ver una pelicula hasta que nos dio hambre y bajamos a la cocina en eso llegaste tu-

-a las 10...fue mucho tiempo viendo peliculas no?

-aaah-contesto enojandose Deuce-piensa lo que quieras

-no cometas una estupidez solamente, no me gusto como vi que la besabas -le regaño ella volviendo a su periodico

-whatever(como sea)-le contestaba el comiendo con desgano su fruta-Maddy...-pregunto despues de un rato de silencio

-madre-recalco ella

-si,eso,puedo preguntarte algo?

-adelante

-mis poderes...pueden cambiar?

Ella le miro

-a que viene eso?

-curiosidad..es decir..ahora petrifico gente por diversion

-no lo hagas

-escuchame primero!-se molesto el chico-alguna vez,mis poderes cambiaran como los tuyos?

-es lo mas probable,eres joven ahora,solo puedes petrificarlos por dos horas,en cuanto te conviertas en un hombre,imagino que tus poderes maduraran contigo

-como...que me convierta en hombre?acaso soy una piña?-dijo burlon

-sabes a lo que me refiero,Deuce, en cuanto te cases tu poder sera mas poderoso e imagino igual al mio

Eso ya no le habia parecido gracioso

-o sea que...

-eso mismo digo-dijo la mujer aclarandole en pocas palabras el asunto

-te paso a ti?

-mis poderes siempre fueron peligrosos Deucey

-pero eso es horrible!-decia el chico realmente preocupado- Quiero decir...que tal que tenga a mi hijo en brazos y que me quite los lentes por jugar y lo petrifique,Cleo me mataria!

-no sabes si te casaras con ella

-lo hare Madre, lo aceptes o no!

-creo que estas pensando muy a futuro Deuce,ademas, a mi no me paso contigo y eso que fuiste un bebe muy inquieto,se que tampoco te sucedera a ti con los tuyos

-pero...

-aunque de haber sabido-continuo la mujer-que te ibas a encontrar y enganchar con De Nile,te hubiese petrificado de bebe,eras realmente un niño muy hermoso!

-eres muy creepy,madre!-le regaño el con un gesto de desapruebo

-es muy frustrante ver a tu hijo al cual adoras ser la marioneta de una niña plastica

Deuce rodeo los ojos detras de sus gafas,en verdad ese asunto de su madre vs la mujer que amaba,lo cansaba de mas

-a quien petrificaste?-le pregunto ella

-a nadie-se levanto el de su asiento-es tarde, debo irme

-Deuce

El chico se paro

-no soy tonta hijo, se que ya eres un hombre, y uno muy inteligente,tus poderes te fueron otorgados para defensa...mas nunca para el ataque

El suspiro

-tengo miedo de lastimar a Cleo... o a ti

La mujer sonrio,se levanto y fue hacia el

-ambas te amamos y te aceptamos como eres, se que tu no dejaras que algo nos ocurra o que le suceda algo a tu futura familia y si llegase a suceder..siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda para resolver los problemas

Deuce sonrio, beso a su madre y se dirigio a su habitacion para alistarse para la escuela,aun tenia un halcon que reponer

Al llegar , recibio un mensaje de sus amigos que lo esperaban en las catacumbas cerca de la estatua de su mascota,vaya ironia de su parte! Dejo a su chica en el salon y bajo a encontrarse con ellos quienes estaban ya muy impacientes,Heath traia unos lentes oscuros como los suyos

-que pasa?-pregunto llegando

-escuchaste las noticias de Spectra?-pregunto Clawd

-no...que dicen?

-todos hablan de la desaparicion de Sam,incluso ofrecen recompensa por el

-como cuanto?-pregunto Holt interesado

-eso que importa,men!-reclamaba Gil-acaso piensas cobrarla?llevandoles que?las piedras?

-bueno,solo era una pregunta,no te sulfures!

-y...saben algo de los policias?-pregunto nervioso Deuce pensando lo peor

-segun las noticias locales,los encontraron en el cesped muy confundidos y con un terrible dolor de cabeza

El griego suspiraba aliviado

-la escuela rival nos acusa de robarles la mascota,la profesora Sin Cabeza nos dio su apoyo al 100 %

-jaja!-se burlaba Heath-no es muy inteligente que digamos!

-y tu porque traes lentes,primo?

-vengo de incognito!por si alguien me reconoce

-si seras imbecil!

-oye! Que quizas alguien nos vio y pueden acusarnos

-con respecto a eso-tomo Deuce la palabra-si llegase a pasar,Cleo y las chicas estan fuera,solo nosotros tendremos la culpa de esto,de acuerdo?

Todos estuvieron conformes

-no puedo meter a mi novia en este lio,asi que,tendremos que reponer esa ave sin su ayuda

-donde podemos conseguir otra igual Deuce? Y en cuanto saldra?-pregunto Gil

-y lo que es mas importante,tendra que ser igual a Sam!

-hablare con mi tio en Grecia, es mas facil que lo pueda traer de alla aunque sera un gran problema por los permisos de importacion y todo eso

-genial!a maldita mala hora se murio el avechucho-se quejaba Heath-estaba ahorrando para llevar a Abbey a cenar y por culpa de esto ni una rebanada de pizza en la cafeteria le podre invitar!

-fue culpa de todos-declaro Clawd-todos estuvimos de acuerdo en robarlo y como tal, debemos sufrir las consecuencias

.*.**

-ya acabaste,Lagoona?por Ra!me duerme tu forma de platicar!

-ay Cleo

-va de nuevo mi turno!

-ahora la dueña de Desmotivaciones,Frankie Stein!

.*.*.*

La escuela estaba emocionada por saber quienes habian sido los heroes que habian robado la mascota de la escuela rival,habia sido el plan perfecto por habernos vandalizado la escuela,solo nosotros y los chicos estaban muy serios, en el break todos vitoreaban a los "heroes secretos" mientras nosotros nos manteniamos al margen,Lala lucia llorosa

-deja de estar llorando cada que mencionan a ese pajarraco!-la regañaba Clawdeen

-es que...pobrecito!

-ni lo conocias-secundaba Cleo-asi que cierra ya la boca que por tu culpa se murio

-tu novio lo petrifico!

Todos la sapeamos al mismo tiempo, ni Clawd pudo evitarlo

-que malas son!

-grrritalo mas tonta!-decia Abbey molesta-todos tuvimos la culpa

-con respecto a eso-dijo Holt interrumpiendonos-ustedes no estaran incluidas en el plan

-como?-pregunte yo

-que a partir de ahora...la culpa es solo nuestra-dijo Clawd

Cleo volteo enseguida mirando a su novio

-ni lo sueñes

-es lo mejor

-pero Deuce!

-no quiero que tu expediente tenga un reporte Cleo,estas fuera de esto

-no vas a sacarme tan facilmente-decia ella furiosa-estoy contigo en esto te parezca o no

-pero amor...

-no me importa!

-porque son tan necias?-reclamaba Clawd metiendose en la discusion-solo queremos protegerlas

-porque no es justo-le contestaba Lala-nosotras tambien robamos esa ave aunque haya sido Deuce la que lo haya matado-

-que cosa?-grito una voz que nos helo a todos la sangre,la directora estaba detras de nosotros y habia escuchado lo que Draculaura habia dicho

Todos nos quedamos sin habla,la pequeña vampiro se tapaba horrorizada su boca al ver a la directora ahí,la cual tomo a Deuce de la camisa y lo saco de la cafeteria con ella llevandolo a la direccion,todos los alumnos de la escuela comenzaron a murmurar un:"fue Deuce!" Rochelle nos miraba preocupada junto con sus amigas Venus y Robecca, al ver que la directora se habia llevado al chico que amaba

-ay no!que hicee-se lamentaba Lala llorando-yo y mi gran bocota!

-recuerdame matarte mas tarde!-sentenciaba Cleo furiosa levantandose y yendo tras su novio

Nosotros le seguimos,si Deuce caia,lo ibamos a hacer todos con el

La directora era bastante estricta, habia llevado al rebelde chico a su oficina y lo habia sentado enfrente de su escritorio,Deuce no decia una sola palabra aun,solo permanecia impasible

-y bien, Gorgon-decia la directora frente a el-en que demonios estabas pensando cuando robaste esa mascota?

-en hacerles pagar el que vinieran a vandalizarnos la escuela-contesto simplemente

-asi que no lo niegas

-porque hacerlo?-le dijo el chico tranquilamente acomodandose en el asiento,eso iba a ser una guerra de astucia-Lala lo dijo claramente

-no puedo creerlo,en que demonios pensabas? Eso es un crimen

-y dañar escuelas no lo es? Creo que mi delito y la de ellos esta equitativamente parejo

-no eres tu quien impone las leyes

-solo pido lo justo,si usted me descubrio,exijo saber quien pinto nuestra escuela

La cabeza de la directora aspiro profundamente y su cuerpo reacciono a esto, sabia que se estaba enfrentando a uno de los chicos mas inteligentes de Monster High.

**Hola! Les dejo el capitulo de hoy, :p espero que les haya gustado! ¬¬ esa Lala de boquifloja XD jajaajaja! Yo amo escribir de Draculaura, me parece un super personaje!bueno..todos ellos son geniales!**

**Me gustaría que si tienen amigas que les guste MONSTER HIGH,les compartieran mis fics, los hago para todo aquel que desee pasar un buen rato con mis historias.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! me fascina leerlos, cuídense y nos vemos el lunes! **

**Ah!por alguna razón fanfic me recorta palabras :/ , créanme, no están escritos asi..checare mis fics con mas detenimiento.**

**Un besito**

**Rey Kon**


	6. Chapter 6

-Deuce...mataste al ave?

El griego bajo la mirada

-si

-porque lo hiciste?

-un error en el plan que no previ, mis poderes estan cambiando

La profesora se acomodo en su asiento

-tu madre sabe lo de tus poderes?

-algo asi

-algo asi?-repitio ella-

-mis poderes maduraran conmigo

La directora lo miro con dureza

-Deuce..las relaciones interpersonales de mis alumnos son propiedad de ellos, mas No quisiera que De Nile...

-siempre la cuido-interrumpio el secamente

-se que lo haces mas el haber entrado a una escuela y robar una mascota es un delito

-y pintar la escuela no lo es?

-por supuesto, pero eso no te corresponde a ti decidirlo

-me corresponde como alumno saber que se castigara a quien hizo esto-replicaba tercamente el chico

La directora se sobaba las sien con ayuda de sus manos,sabia que ese interrogatorio iba a ser dificil

-cuando he hablado con tu madre y me dice lo rebelde que eres, difícilmente le creia mas ahora veo que es verdad

Deuce sonrio

-mi madre exagera

-no lo creo!ahora dime..quienes son tus complices?

-yo lo hice solo

-no mientas-pidio la maestra

-no lo hago,lo hice yo solo

-Deuce..,no estaremos aqui...

La mujer no termino su frase cuando Cleo y los demas entrabamos a la oficina,abriendo la puerta con fuerza

-Nosotros tambien participamos!-dijo Cleo con voz de mando

Deuce se levanto enseguida como impulsado por una fuerza alegando

-claro que no!Cleo esta fuera de esto, todos!solo yo soy el culpable

-intentalo otro dia,men-dijo Clawd-directora, nosotros lo hicimos tambien

Ella nos miro con dureza uno a uno,y con voz dura,hablo:

-quiero...que repongan esa ave a como de lugar!

-averiguara quien pinto la escuela?-le regreso Deuce

-eso no te interesa-reclamo la maestra

-por supuesto que me interesa,mañana jugamos el campeonato!

-y ellos estan sin mascota,tienen el dia de hoy para encontrar un reemplazo o si no..los expulsare de Monster High-amenazo la profesora

-en ese caso, perderan el campeonato porque sin Clawd,Heath y yo,el equipo no funciona y no me haga hablar de los demas equipos !que sabe de sobra lo importantes que son Gil,Lagoona y Clawdeen para la escuela-

-no uses ese tono conmigo Gorgon!-la profesora estaba realmente furiosa con el griego

-le propongo un trato! Si no llego mañana mismo con esa ave, expulseme solo a mi

-Deuce!-reclamo asustada Cleo

-pero necesito tiempo-continuo el-deme el dia para encontrarla

-nosotros te ayudaremos-dijo Holt-y no te dejaremos solo,somos un equipo men y si caes tu...caemos todos!

-bien...si tanto siguen a su lider...todos correran la misma suerte!

-deje a Cleo fuera de esto!-pidio el griego

-tu no decides-interrumpio mi amiga-yo estare contigo hasta el final

-muy romantico De Nile,y eso hare, si no llegan mañana antes de las 11 con un halcon...estan fuera de Monster High

.*.*.*

-todavia siento mis pobres piernitas temblar como gelatina al recordar todo eso (:s)

-tu de todo te asustas ,Draculaura!tienes corazon de pollo!

-ay Clawdeen ( :(' )

-ejem..puedo continuar?

-todavia,Frankie?''

-si Cleo! Todavia!

.*.*.*

Cuando salimos de la direccion,Deuce le gritaba a Cleo

-porque tenias que entrar?

-no dejare que te expulsen!-le reclamaba ella

-y crees que yo deseo eso para ti?

-somos un equipo Deuce! Tu y yo o ya lo olvidaste?

-emm-interrumpio Heath-no querras decir...todos?

-ustedes tambien! Clawd, Como permitiste que Cleo entrara? Pudiste detenerla!

-tu has podido hacerlo? Dime como y lo hago!

En ese momento,Rochelle se acercaba con sus amigas

-Deuce..-se atrevio a tocarlo delante de Cleo- fuiste tu?que pasara contigo?

El griego miraba a su novia, quien simplemente se alejaba

-no pasa nada Rochelle con permiso

Y fue tras su chica tomandole la mano

-espera,espera-le detuvo

-tu fan numero uno te esta preguntando, dile como deseas que te expulsen de Monster High!

-gracias a ti, no solo sere yo,Cleo no puedo permitir que te expulsen tambien a ti

-y tu crees-le enfrento ella furiosa-que yo quiero estar en una escuela en donde no estas tu?

El griego la miro sorprendido

-no me interesa estar en Monster High si tu no estas en ella, somos una pareja Deuce, y crei que muy unida, no se como puedes pensar que seria lo mejor para mi si me dejaras aqui

Sus bellos ojos comenzaron a empañarse por las lagrimas y su novio la tomo del rostro besandola dulcemente

-lo lamento-le pidio el suavemente-no llores..sabes que odio verte llorar

-no me hagas a un lado...se supone que debemos estar siempre juntos

-te prometo que saldremos de esta...nadie va a separarnos...tienes mi palabra

Cleo sonrio y lo abrazo con fuerza, nosotros nos acercamos

-ya paso el momento "drama queen"? -pregunto Heath

-baboso!-le contesto Cleo

-men,mañana todos estaremos llorando y no queremos que nos consueles como a ella!-decia Clawd bromeando-que haremos?

-sii!aunque tenga un escudo bien puñetero,amo esta escuela!-decia casi lloroso Heath

En eso estabamos cuando alguien nos chistaba desde la oficina contigua,todos volteamos y no era otro mas que el entrenador de los chicos,el cual nos hacia por señas que entraramos,nos acercamos y obedecimos,cerrando el hombre la puerta al entrar

-asi que fueron ustedes-nos dijo sentandose en el escritorio

-Deuce lo planeo!-acuso Lala rapidamente siendo sapeada por Clawdeen-ay!-se quejo rectificando-bueno y todos le seguimos

-fue un magnifico plan-contesto el profesor sinceramente-desde que yo estaba en Monster High como alumno, queriamos hacer eso pero no nos atreviamos...aunque jamas pensamos en matar a Sam

-eso fue culpa mia-contesto Deuce sinceramente-fue un error que no previ

-los errores siempre suceden,no te culpes,ahora bien,cual es el castigo que les impuso Buena sangre?

-expulsarnos-dijo Clawd con pesar

-no puede hacer eso!-grito escandalizado el entrenador-perderemos el partido

-porque es tan importante?-pregunto Lagoona

-porque? Por el honor,la gloria,y porque tengo dinero apostado a mis muchachos

-osea que principalmente es por eso!-dijo con burla Clawdeen

-no esta de mas ganar dinero extra,escuchen bien,creo que puedo ayudarlos a conseguir un halcon rapidamente, mi cuñado es guardabosques en una pequeña reserva a las afueras de la ciudad, el puede llevarlos a cierto lugar en donde pueden conseguir un ave como Sam

-que no esta prohibido comprar aves exoticas?-pregunto Gil

-vas a ponerte honesto ahora chico?

-mejor me callo

-buena decision,el puede llevarlos a que consigan un halcon

-espere,espere!vamos a cazar aves?-pregunto Cleo-nosotros no podriamos!

-no la cazaran, hay una seccion en el bosque llamada,la seccion prohibida que es muy peligrosa..ahí, se pueden conseguir muchas clases de objetos para hacer magia, y en ese lugar, podran comprar un ave como la que robaron,se dice que la preparatoria rival compro a Sam en ese sitio hace muchos años

-en donde esta?-pregunto Deuce

-justo a las afueras de la ciudad,le hablare a mi cuñado para que los lleve hasta los linderos de ese sitio en donde ustedes tendran que entrar solos

-solos?-repetimos todos

El hombre aspiro con fuerza

-se dice que aquellos que entran al bosque prohibido,pocos son los que han salido

.*.*.*

-tiempo fuera!sigo yo!

-pero Clawdeen!

-nada nada!que tu te adornas mucho Frankie y...

-hola!ya vine,,!

-a buena hora Abbey''en donde rayos estabas?

-sali con Heath!-sonriendo

-te esperabamos temprano

-si..bueno,cuando uno esta enamorrrada,el tiempo pasa muy rrrapido,y te consta Cleo

-ok,te lo concedo''

-puedo continuar?gracias!

.*.*.*.

El entrenador habia hablado ya con su conocido y le habia dado a Deuce un mapa para ubicarnos,aunque volvimos a discutir lo mismo de "tu no vas,yo si voy, yo me quedo,si te quedas,te mato" etc etc, todos salimos de la escuela porque teniamos el permiso de la directora,quedamos en ir en dos autos,mi hermano iria por el de mi padre que por buena suerte,era su dia de descanso,y el auto de Deuce para ir mas comodos y no parecer auto-sardinas

Con nosotros iba:Lala,Frankie y Holt ,en el otro iban,Cleo,Heath,Abbey, Gil,Lagoona y obvio Deuce al volante, obviamente preferian el modelo 2012 del griego que el carrito de papa

-men,es todo lo que da tu clima?-pedia Holt fastidioso

-si!es todo-le conteste yo dandole una hoja de papel que encontre en el tablero-ten,si tienes calor,construyete un abanico de papel!

-que genio!

-Clawd,crees...que es seguro ese lugar?-preguntaba Lala algo asustada

-no lo se, chiquita-decia mi hermano tratando de que su amigo no se adelantara demasiado en la carretera y perderlo-pero debemos conseguir otro halcon

-y a este no le pongas moño!-pedia Holt haciendo su abanico-que no tienes musica decente?-se quejaba de nuevo

-que no te puedes callar?-le grite furiosa-si escucho una sola queja mas...te bajo a la carretera!

-ok ,ok!

En el auto de Deuce iban muchisimo mas relajados, aunque el iba muy serio

-amor?-le miraba su novia

-eh?-contesto el sin dejar de ver la carretera

-te preguntaba Heath que si le dijiste algo a tu mama

-no..ella no llega en todo el dia..pero le deje una nota

-ah bueno!-contestaba su amigo abrazando a su Abbey

Los demas se relajaban con el viaje,mas De Nile miraba a su novio preocupada, en voz baja le pregunto:

-pasa algo?

Su chico volteo y sonriendo,contesto:

-nada bebe,por?

-estas muy serio

-no amor, Estoy concentrado en la carretera

-Deuce-dijo ella en tono de reclamo

El suspiro y tomo la mano de su novia.

-te lo digo llegando, ok?

-y si mejor le dices ahora?-interrumpio Gil desde el asiento trasero acercandose a su amigo asustandolo

-men!no hagas eso!

-que sucede con el lugar, Deuce?-pregunto Lagoona-es peligroso?

-bueno...investigue un poco antes de ir por ustedes

-y?

-el bosque es como un laberinto...sera dificil salir

-lo sabia!-decia Cleo nerviosa-si te conozco!

-tendremos que ser sumamente cuidadosos y dejar marcas por todo el lugar...no quiero arriesgarlos...

-no entraras solo-resolvio Cleo-de esta salimos todos...o no sale nadie!

.*.*.*

-Ahora que recuerdo!porque decidiste por todos,De Nile?

-porque mi novio es el lider''

-mira que conveniente!

.*.*.*

Llegamos al lugar y estacionamos a la orilla de la carretera,el guardabosques nos esperaba ya

-mi cuñado dijo que llegarian a esta hora,vengan,no hay tiempo que perder

-tendremos que caminar mucho?-pregunto Clawd

-algo asi,un cuarto de hora, vengan, es por aqui

El guardabosques nos guio por una pequeña vereda,nunca antes me senti tan forever alone como ese dia,mis amigas iban tomadas de las manos de sus novios que las cuidaban del camino sinuoso y yo resbale como 3 veces siendo detenida por todos

.*.*.

-jajajajaja!si recuerdo eso!'

-callate De Nile!

.*.*.*.

Llegamos a un sitio en donde el lugar se hacia mas oscuro,el hombre miro con renuencia la vereda que seguia hasta lo profundo del bosque,el aire se sentia muy helado,nos indico que justo en el centro,vivia un hombre llamado Renalt,quien era quien vendia aves y otras cosas de hechiceria.

-estan seguros que desean continuar?

-si..-contesto Deuce

-bien..ahora escuchen esto,ella y yo-dijo señalandome- los esperaremos aqui

-eh?

-como?mi hermana con usted? No..no puedo dejarla sola-decia Clawd molesto

-no es nada malo Chico,el bosque esta encantado,se dice que es por el espiritu de dos enamorados que no podian estar juntos y prefirieron internarse en el, que dejar que los separaran y segun cuenta la leyenda..se dice que aun se escuchan sus risas entre los arboles

-ha..a..a..ce frio o es cosa mia?-preguntaba Heath acercandose mas a Abbey

-mi amorrr,tu elemento es el fuego!

-si,per.o..o ahorita lo traigo apagado

-y que tiene que ver eso con que mi hermana se quede aqui?

-al bosque solo pueden entrar parejas,si el amor que se tienen es real, podran volver sanos y salvos,si alguna duda empañase ese amor...el bosque no los dejara salir jamas,ella no tiene a nadie y es peligroso que entre sola

-si..claro-contestaba yo con cara de pocos amigos-

-jaja!:Feellikeaforeveralone!-se burlaba Cleo

-callate!

-no puedo dejar a Clawdeen sola-decia mi hermano a Deuce-mis padres me matarian

-yo estare bien-le reclame-

-nosotrrros nos quedarrremos con ella-ustedes sigan

-por eso te amo amor!-decia jubiloso Heath besandole la mejilla-ustedes vayanse, yo las cuido

-bien-dijo Deuce tomando a su niña de la mano-en marcha

Y comenzaron a entrar,el guardabosques les dijo que solo tenian que seguir la vereda y estarian bien,Abbey y yo vimos algo preocupadas el como iban perdiendose entre la espesura,Heath abrazo a su chica besandola y reconfortandola

-ellos volveran-le dijo muy despacio

-deverrras lo crees?-pregunto

-estoy seguro-sonrio y miro hacia el bosque aunque vi en su mirada que no estaba del todo convencido

**Hola!buen domingo decidi actualizar hoy por que la ultima actualización mi novio la hizo mal -.- asi que quise esta vez asegurarme yo misma de que subiera.**

**Me dejaron una pregunta de que es "chica plástica" mira, una chica plástica se les denomina a las jóvenes como las Barbies, o sea que son aquellas que se preocupan mas por su arreglo personal, en usar ropa de marca, comprar zapatos bolsas etc. Que en las demás personas o los sentimientos de quienes los rodean, Maddy Gorgon considera a Cleo una chica plástica, pero todos sabemos que ella en verdad esta enamorada de su novio, y no es tan mala como parece,pero eso ya veremos en posteriores historias XD**

**Y claro que soy amiga de todo aquel que lea mis historias, estoy mas que agradecida que les gusten y eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo cada dia mas y las ideas?, o.o esas me salen solitas, solo veo a los chicos y es como si mi cerebro se activara y empiezo a pensar en la historia XD .Siempre me ha pasado asi en todas mis historias, espero seguir asi para la próxima temporada.**

**Me harian un mega favor si compartieran mis historias con aquellas personas que amen Monster High y síganme dejando comentarios que es la manera que estoy en contacto con ustedes**

**Un beso de mi parte!nos vemos el miércoles**

**Rey Kon**


	7. Chapter 7

.*.*.*

-ahora me toca, peluda que tu no tienes idea de lo que paso en ese bosque!''

-oye Cleo!acabo de empezar!

-si pero te aguantas, yo seguire''

-ah,Rayos!

.*.*.*

En el bosque,ibamos todos bastante en silencio con Deuce a la cabeza,tenia su ipod en la mano con una brujula en el,los sonidos eran bastante macabros,hasta que Holt se decidio a hablar

-que lugar tan tetrico

-y que lo digas,men-le contestaba Clawd-no es comun en un bosque sentirse asi,por lo regular estan llenos de vida,Deuce,falta mucho?

-el guardabosques dijo que siguieramos el camino hasta que terminara y despues 50 metros a la izquierda

En eso,estornude muy fuerte,el lugar era en verdad una heladera,Mi novio me miro preocupado

-estas bien,bebe?

-tengo frio-dije yo pasandome mi mano por mi brazo-no pense que estuviera asi

El por respuesta,se quitaba la camisa de mezclilla de manga larga que traia quedandose con la playera corta que usaba debajo

-toma,ponte esto

Yo sonrei y obedeci,el me la colocaba dulcemente incluso me acomodaba mi larga cabellera y de inmediato senti su calor reconfortandome,Deuce suele tener siempre este tipo de caballerosos detalles que me enamoran.

-gracias amor-le dije regalandole un beso

En ese instante,la risa de una mujer se dejo escuchar

-con un...-dijo Gil-que fue eso?-Lagoona lo abrazo asustada

-vengan...-mando Deuce-sigamos

-pero Deuce!tu tambien lo escuchaste-le contesto Clawd tambien nervioso,Draculaura tecnicamente estaba escondida debajo la chaqueta de su novio

-solo sigamos...no debemos perder tiempo

Tomo de nuevo mi mano y continuo caminando con los demas siguiendonos,nadie volvio a hablar hasta que media hora mas tarde divisamos la cabaña,mi novio toco y el hombre nos recibio sorprendido,Deuce le explico en pocas palabras a lo que ibamos y el nos indico con señas que lo siguieramos,habia un aviario muy desagradable a un lado de su maltrecha cabaña,todo el lugar olia terrible

-apesta aqui!-dije yo, tomando con mi mano la ropa de mi chico tapando mi nariz y oliendo el perfume de la camisa de mi novio para no aspirar el nauseabundo olor

-aqui tengo animales muertos,vivos y disecados "princesita"-me contesto el grosero tipo-a que esperabas que oliera?

.*.*.*

-tu rompes records De Nile,persona que te conoce,persona que te odia!

-me dejas continuar,bola de pelos?

-adelante

.*.*.*

-porque mejor no nos enseña el ave? Debemos volver pronto a la ciudad-le interrumpio Deuce alzando un poco la voz

El tipejo le miraba con burla y le contesto

-si es que pueden salir del bosque

Y sin esperar respuesta continuo su camino,Clawd y Holt le siguieron,mi novio nos dijo a mis amigas y a mi

-quedense aqui,ahora volvemos

-no te tardes-le pedi nerviosa

-no bebe

Y camino detras de los demas con Gil a lado suyo,con esa forma de caminar que tiene muy a lo Rock star, debo aceptar que mi chico se ve delicioso con esas camisas dry fit que ciñen y marcan su bien formado cuerpo y esos jeans Levi's que hacen que mas de una lo voltee a ver de forma lujuriosa

.***

-podrias dejar de hacer esos comentarios pervertidos?

-solo describo como luce mi chico,Clawdeen,eso te incomoda? Porque dudo que a las lectoras les moleste!''

-a quien demonios le importa saber como se ve Deuce, a ustedes si?

-Todas alcen la mano!

(._.)/

-muuuy graciosaa,Lala!''

-oye,tu nos describes el pecado y nosotros lo cometemos!

-tontas!mejor continuo!

-ya no lo describiras?( :9)

-No Lala!

-aaaaah (:()

.*.*.*

Los chicos entraron al desastrozo aviario,habia varios cadaveres de roedores tirados,eso es lo que daba el nauseabundo olor

-que peste!-se quejaba Holt tapandose la nariz asqueado-

-totalmente de acuerdo-concordaba Clawd

-con ratas y ratones, tengo que alimentar a mis polluelos,ahora,escojan- contesto el mahumorado tipo

Los chicos miraban en derredor y notaron un majestuoso halcon que estaba posado en lo mas alto de la jaula,era una copia exacta de Sam,Deuce lo señalo y dijo:

-queremos ese

-es identico,men!-decia entusiasmado Gil-ya nos salvamos!

-es perfecto-secundaba Clawd-no notaran la diferencia

-bien...esa ave les costara 3 mil dolares

-que?-gritaron escandalizados Holt,Clawd y Gil-pues que hace?baila y canta?

Y antes de que el hombre les contestara,Deuce sacaba la suma pedida de su cartera y la ponia en la mano del tipo

-aqui tiene,ahora entreguemela

-es bueno hacer negocios contigo,chico!

El hombre salio mientras los demas se acercaban a su amigo

-men...es mucho dinero

-no tenemos otra opcion,yo lo mate,yo lo repondre

-no Deuce,todos pondremos de nuestra parte para pagarte

-olvidalo Clawd-

-Deuce

-man,please!tenemos el ave y eso es lo que cuenta,ademas..

Pero fue interrumpido por una rafaga de aire que los dejo sorprendidos,el hombre con una ligereza increible habia pasado delante de ellos,trepado hasta lo alto y traia el halcon ya en una jaula,todo eso en segundos

-aqui tienes tu ave,chico-le entregaba a mi novio una jaula con Sam2 dentro

-este...gracias...-contesto el mirandolo asombrado al igual que los demas que no acertaban a salir de su espectacion

-como...como..-decia Holt mega asombrado-como hizo eso?

-con mucha practica-contesto sonriendo el hombre

Minutos mas tarde,volviamos por la senda de nuevo hacia la salida del bosque,ibamos caminando ya bastante mas relajados,aun con el peso de la jaula que los chicos iban turnandose para cargar de dos en como siempre,encariñandose con todo lo viviente, saludaba al hermoso halcón

-eres muy bonito!-decia ella introduciendo uno de sus dedos a la jaula,mas este halconcito tenia un humor peor que el mio en SPM y le tiro un violento picotazo que alcance a quitarle la mano antes de que la dañara

-ten cuidado boba!-le regañe-que te quedas sin dedo!

-Lala-me secundo Clawd quien cargaba la jaula junto con Deuce-ten cuidado, chiquita!

-solo queria tocarlo,si que tiene mal genio

-es un ave salvaje-dijo Gil-ellos no saben de caricias

-Sam se dejaba poner moños!

-Sam estaba convertido en roca-le contestaba Frankie divertida

.*.nota mental:llevar a Lala a un centro de retraso mental

.*.*.*

-que mala eres Cleo! ( :'()

.*.*.*

Continuabamos caminando y ahora era el turno de cargar a Holt y Gil,Deuce miraba su reloj preocupadamente

-esperen

-que pasa?-preguntaron los cargadores depositando el ave en el suelo

-llevamos caminando mas de 2 horas y de ida solo tardamos media hora

-estamos perdidos!-dijo Lagoona asustada

-Deuce-miro Frankie a mi novio

-estas seguro,men?

-he estado contando el tiempo ademas,miren,el suelo ha cambiado

-pero en que momento desviamos el camino?-pregunte yo casi histerica-

-no creo que hayamos sido nosotros...fue el bosque

Los demas nos miramos a los ojos,estabamos en un gran problema

-bien..-dijo el hermano de Clawdeen titubeando- segun el guardabosques ...no saldremos de aqui...hasta que resolvamos nuestros asuntos de pareja

-cuales asuntos?-pregunto Lala

-bueno.-continuo que quien tuviera dudas en su relacion..no saldra de aqui..

Deuce sin pensarselo un momento, tomo mi mano y nos alejo de los demas,yo lo miraba igual o mas que sorprendida que nuestros amigos que solo nos veian como nos adentrabamos en el bosque,ya seguro que no nos escuchaban,el me pregunto molesto

-porque no te quieres casar conmigo?

-oh my Ra!-le conteste furiosa-aun sigues con eso?no puedo creerlo!

-es que no te entiendo Cleo! Dices que me amas y no quieres casarte conmigo

-quien dice que no?

-tu! Dijiste que es una locura

-y lo es! Estamos en la preparatoria Deuce,tienes 16 años

- y tu 15 desde hace millones de años y aun asi te niegas

-que quieres decir con eso?-le encare

-que puedes cambiarme el dia de mañana sin pensarlo...los hombres te desean y tu...escogeras a otro y me dejaras como si nada

Me quede helada al oirlo,en verdad pensaba eso de mi? Que podia cambiarlo asi de facil? Acaso no estaba seguro de mi amor por el?

-Deuce..-empece a decirle-lo que acabas de decir...me ha dolido mas que todos tus filtreos

-yo no he estado con nadie!-se defendió

-en serio? Y Melody,Frankie,Operetta,Rochelle,Hillary y las chicas de Grecia con las que salias?

-nada de eso fue real!-contesto con una sonrisa de incredulidad-no puedo creer que las menciones siquiera,Frankie? Eso lo invento ella!igual que la mayoria!y si mal no recuerdo,nuestro trato era que en vacaciones,podriamos salir con quien fuera,pero yo siempre deseaba volver a casa a tu lado, te consta!tu eras quien incluso subias fotos a tu facebook con los imbeciles con quienes salias,importandote poco que me estuviera muriendo de celos a miles de kms. lejos de ti al otro lado del maldito Atlantico!

-tu hacias lo mismo!ademas,sali con muchos por la misma razon que tu!..no queria que me cambiaras

-nunca podria cambiarte!

-ni yo a ti! Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido en toda mi vida!y hablo de tooooda mi existencia,por eso eres al unico al que le he probado cuanto le amo y te consta!

El bajo la mirada apenado

-si...lo se

-entonces porque dudas de mi amor por ti?

-es solo...que quiero que seas mi esposa...porque en verdad...te amo demasiado y no quiero perderte..

Yo lo mire fijamente,mi mirada se reflejaba en sus anteojos mas no por eso sentia que me traspasaba con ella,yo continue

-quiero que todo sea perfecto,Deuce,quiero casarme de blanco en una hermosa boda, no por fastuosa! No por presuncion si no..porque quiero festejar con todos...que conoci al hombre con quien siempre soñe,contigo encontre todo lo que yo esperaba y mas...cada dia me sorprendes y me enamoras a cada segundo,quiero que seas tu..quien tome mi mano cuando este teniendo a nuestros hijos y que seas tu quien cierre mis ojos cuando llegue mi fin..

-no digas eso-me interrumpio acercandose a mi

- no quiero que dudes de que eres el hombre que yo elegi y muero de miedo al pensar que podrias cambiarme por otra facilmente-el estaba por hablar y lo interrumpi-no,.si podrias hacerlo! Mirame...soy odiosa,soy presumida,tengo miles de defectos que muchos se preguntan el porque estas conmigo y temo que algun dia..esa pregunta te la hagas tu mismo

-jamas lo haria-me contestaba el acariciando mi rostro con ternura-porque me enamore mas por tus defectos que por tus virtudes, ese es el verdadero secreto del amor Cleo,y si te amo por todos tus errores...imagina lo que siento por ti por tus aciertos..eres quien me da fuerza,quien me da vida,quien me impulsa a ser mejor hombre para ti...porque quiero caminar a tu lado..y construir toda una vida juntos

Y me beso de esa manera tan especial que solo el sabe y que me enamora dia con dia

.*.*.*

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH

-por Ra!que demonios les pasa?''

-es taaan romaanticoooo! (*~*)

-es que Deuce es tan lindo!

-maldita De Nile!porque demonios no nos habias dicho que te habia propuesto matrimonio!

-bueno Clawdeen,,ya lo saben ahora''

-aceptaste? Dime que aceptaste!

-quitate Frankie!-empujandola-puedo ser tu madrina? (:3)

-a donde iras de luna de miel?Australia es bellisimo en esta epoca del año!

-aaah! Por eso no les dije nada! Puedo continuar?

-te rrregalarre una cafeterrra!

-no hagas eso!nuestros planes siguen igual!nos casaremos al finalizar los estudios''

-eso si es un desperdicio!

.*.*.*

Lo abrace atrayendolo mas a mi,no hay nada que me haga mas feliz que perderme en su boca,en sus labios,una fria brisa nos envolvio,y el me protegio con sus brazos,no dejaba de besarlo,no queria dejar de hacerlo ni el tampoco a mi,parecia como si el mundo se hubiese detenido y no notamos que la oscuridad estaba llegando

.*.*.*

-tu segun le temes a la oscuridad pero nada mas estas con aquel y buscas la noche!

+mega sape-

-auch!tonta!

-aprende a callar,peluda

.*.*.*

La voz de Gil llamandonos fue lo que nos hizo separarnos,Mi novio me tomo del rostro y me dijo:

-voy a darte esa gran boda que deseas, sera la mas grande que hayan visto tus ojos y despues..te prometo hacerte inmensamente feliz...

-se que lo haras

-jamas te arrepentiras de haberme elegido,tienes mi palabra de que dedicare mi vida entera a que te sientas orgullosa de nuestra familia

Yo sonrei al escucharlo,porque sabia que el siempre cumple sus promesa

Ahora era Clawd quien nos llamaba, asi que Deuce tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia alla,pero algo noto mi novio en el camino

-mira!La senda estaba de nuevo ahí,sonreimos y corrimos hacia nuestros amigos que se alegraron de vernos,con el atardecer encima llegamos hacia la salida del bosque en donde los demas, nos esperaban ya y regresamos a la ciudad justo a tiempo de que nuestras familias se preocuparan.

.*.*.

-ahora me toca a mi!( :p)

-pero...

-pero nada!

.*.*.*

El ave se la llevo mi lobito a casa, con tantos ahí, ni cuenta se dieron que estaba el halcon!al dia siguiente,era el dia del juego,Deuce le llamaba a la directora desde su iphone diciendo que tenian el ave,los chicos se habian reunido en la casa de Clawd

-bien Gorgon-le contestaba furiosa la directora-ahora llevalo

-si voy a dejarlo, sabran que fuimos nosotros y nos llevaran a la cárcel

-es un castigo que tendras que afrontar

-a mi no me importa,pero no involucrare a mis amigos, ademas,hoy es el juego

-pues ten una de tus brillantes ideas para que puedas regresar a Sam2 a su nueva casa sin que los vean

Y le colgó

(~.~ bipolarssss)

El griego bufo molesto

-no va a ayudarnos

-que haremos ahora, men?-preguntaba mi lobito preocupado

-encontrar una manera de meter a Sam a su aviario sin que nos vean

-acaso somos Invisibilly?-replico Holt molesto-todos estaran ahí porque es el juego! Y tenemos solo un par de horas

Deuce se quedo pensando y miro a Clawdeen quien estaba de metiche (:p) escuchandolo todo

-cuanto tardarias en hacer un disfraz de halcon?

-estas bromeando? Diaas!-le contesto ella

-no digo algo bien hecho,algo que sea totalmente ridiculo y que moleste a los de la escuela

-aaaah algo asi, media hora!yo cuando pongo a trabajar mi maquina de coser, me dicen la flash

-bien,Gil,dime que tu tio aun tiene esa camioneta vieja que te presta?

-"la mexicana"? Claro!siempre fiel y dispuesta,porque?

-porque tengo un magnifico plan!

Dos horas mas tarde, estaban ya llegando la gente a la final interescolar, inclusive nosotras fuimos ya vestidas de porristas, como el gym era muy pequeño a comparacion del de nuestra escuela,aun no podiamos entrar hasta que fuera la hora del partido y nos tenian afuera, Cleo intentaba llamar a su novio y a Clawdeen que no aparecían

-porque no contesta-colgaba furiosa su iphone

-quizas huyo con Clawdeen -le dijo Frankie sonriendo-

-no lo digas ni de broma!-grito furiosa

-estoy bromeando!-la reconforto-sabes que el no haria eso

-aunque ultimamente pasa mucho tiempo en casa de Clawdeen, eeeh!-dije yo picándola

(:p que! No me juzguen me ha hecho muchas!)

-como?-dijo ella con cara compungida-que sabes?que te ha dicho Clawd?

- no se no se! ( :I )

-Lala!-gritaba furiosa

En eso, una cancion ridicula venia a todo volumen de una camioneta Ford año de la prehistoria,un chico con una mascara de rana venia manejando,traia el jersey de Monster High y en la parte de atras,otro chico vestido de halcon con un vestidito que la misma ratona Mimmie envidiaria, bailaba al ritmo de la musica,tenia un letrero que decia:soy Sammy y un moñote marca diablo en la cabeza,todos nos quedamos con cara de

(O.o')

El chico hizo un movimiento rapido y encendio con sus manos unos fuegos artificiales que claramente se leia:

"Monster High..seran los campeones! Loosers!"

Y los jugadores del equipo enemigo al ver que ridiculizaban a su mascota, salieron furiosos a perseguirlos, casi toda la escuela estaba furica,la camioneta arranco y salieron todos detras de ella,nosotras nos quedamos con cara de

(.-.)

Mientras nos veiamos una a la otra

-ese errra mi novio?-pregunto Abbey aun asombrada

-creo...que si

En eso, el auto de Deuce se estacionaba habilmente frente a nosotros

-para donde se fue Gil?-pregunto el griego

-era Gil?-dijo Lagoona shockeada

-que no reconoces a tu novio?-dijo Clawdeen bajando del auto del lado del copiloto

-que haces ahí tu?-pregunto furiosa Cleo

-que?vine con ellos!

-Deuce!-le grito su novia pero el griego bajaba a Sam 2 con ayuda de Clawd y Holt

-no hay que perder tiempo! llevemos esto adentro antes de que vuelvan todos

Fue como si nos hubieran puesto un cohete! Entramos de prisa a la escuela y nos asegurabamos que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos y asi era,como era sabado no habia clases y los que estaban, habian salido volados a perseguir a Heath,pero en ese momento un lindo nerd salia de la biblioteca leyendo sin vernos,que nos hizo quedarnos en shock sin movernos! Si veia que traiamos a Sam2 nos iba a acusar,mas Cleo tomo las riendas de la situacion y se acerco al chico seductoramente saludandolo y volteandolo,el nerdito se quedo boquiabierto al ver que la bella porrista le hablaba,Deuce tambien estaba sorprendido al ver como su novia coqueteaba enfrente de el que creo le dio un mini infarto! ya que, abrazando al jovencito, Cleo nos miro indicandonos con la mano que avanzaramos,y entro con el chico a un aula vacia,Deuce por poco y suelta la jaula para ir a golpear al pobre niño, pero Clawd y Lagoona le detuvieron,llegando al patio, Holt tapaba la camara con un trapo de manera habil mientras Deuce y mi lobito metian al ave,nosotras vigilabamos,cuando Sam estuvo libre en su jaula ,el griego salio furioso hacia el salon en donde Cleo estaba,su chica estaba ya en el pasillo arreglando su cabello y maquillaje

-donde esta?-pregunto furico

-desmayado,no lo soporto -le contesto indiferente

-Cleo...lo besaste?-pregunto angustiado

(:p pobre griego! Su novia lo hace como quiere!)

-porque no me contestabas el telefono?-pregunto ella cruzandose de brazos y mirandolo indiferente

-porque estaba planeando esto!teniamos que traer a Sam antes del juego

-y Clawdeen en mi lugar?

-ay no exageres De Nile!-grito mi amiga-yo ni en cuenta con tu novio!

-a mi ni en sueños me gustaria ella!

-oye!-grito ofendida la lobita

-mejor los dejamos a solas-propuso mi novio llevandose a su hermanita,y notamos que ya todos regresaban e iban entrando al Gym-Capitan!te esperamos

-nosotros tambien debemos ir-contesto Cleo altiva mas su novio le tomo de la mano

-lo besaste?-le pregunto de nuevo con bastante angustia

-eso nunca lo sabras!y que sea la ultima vez que pasas tanto tiempo en casa de Clawd y Clawdeen

Cleo se alejo con su andar de diva mientras Deuce estaba con cara de

(._.) Whaaat?

Y nos fuimos todos hacia el lugar en donde la gran final iba a disputarse

.*.*.

-ok ok!lo acepto,esta vez yo si le hice muchas al pobre griego (:p)

-si! Pobre de mi amor!y yo dudando de el'' jamas me cambiaria por Clawdeen!

-no tengo tan malos gustos,tonta!

-ni el tampoco querida!

-miaaau! (=^^=)

-Lala!

.*.*.*

Y comenzo el partido,Deuce se habia recuperado del hombro y lo alineaban desde el inicio, nosotras les apoyabamos como era nuestra costumbre,Heath llego justo a tiempo para estar en el juego junto con Gil el cual se veia muy palido por la falta de emociones fuertes,y comenzo un partido bastante violento, a la mitad del mismo, presentaron a la mascota, nadie en la escuela se habia enterado de como su Sam habia vuelto a aparecer en su jaula mas todos lo vitoreaban felices ,lo veian como un buen augurio y que ganarian el campeonato

(-.- si papaaaa!)

L(._.) loosersss

La directora buena sangre estaba con los demas profesores y veia a Deuce con una sonrisa,habia devuelto el ave como lo habia prometido y sin que nadie se enterase de nada,era en verdad un chico extremadamente inteligente,el chico nerd que Cleo habia impresionado estaba sentado en las gradas con cara de enamorado viendo a nuestra capitana que ni siquiera se inmutaba en su presencia hasta que Frankie le dijo

-tu enamorado!-

-ah si..otro mas-dijo indiferente mirando a su griego

-eres mala con M mayuscula, De Nile-

-asi es como se conquista a los hombres-

En eso,un balonazo tirado desde la cancha,noqueo al pobre chico,Deuce solo sonreia diciendo

-perdon!

Y Cleo le devolvio la sonrisa,ok,ambos,son malvados!

Esta de mas el decirles que ganamos,mi lobito se lucio!jugo perfecto,fantastico,sublime,fenomenal,increible,gallardo

.*.*.*

-te ciclaaaaas!-

-ok ok (-.-)

.*.*.*

Monster High arraso 200 a 75 ,cuando sono el silbatazo final,corrimos a felicitarlos,Abbey besando a su chico y yo a mi precioso lobito,inclusive los profesores lucian felices

Cleo estaba acercandose a su chico con los brazos cruzados mientras el sonreia muy sexy mirandola

-felicidades,capitan-le dijo ella

-gracias su majestad

-no debiste golpearlo-le regaño

-lo besaste?-pregunto una vez mas mirandola con sus lentes especiales color verde que tiene y que dejan ver algo de sus ojos

-eso jamas lo sabras-le contesto ella dandole un corto beso y mirandolo fijamente -no vuelvas a NO contestar mis llamadas

-no vuelvas a besar a idiotas-le mando el muy serio

Ella rio

-como sabes que lo bese?

-lo hiciste?-pregunto de nuevo el mordiendo los labios de su chica

(D: sexyyyyy!)

-eso jamas lo sabras-le reto ella,atrayendolo hacia ella y besandolo apasionadamente,Deuce la abrazo con fuerza y extremadamente posesivo,queria que todos mirasen que la capitana de porristas, era solo y unicamente suya!

La directora Buena Sangre no volvio a tocar el tema de Sam,al contrario,le brindo una mega fiesta al equipo y por supuesto nosotras fuimos a ella luciendo como siempre:..divinas de la muerte!

:D

.*.*.*.

-oigan!esta tonta ya acabo la historia

-ni me dejaste contar de nuevo!

-sorry Lagoona (:p)

-tampoco yo conte nada!

-ay Abbey!a ti y a Ghoulia,nadie les entiende!mejor espérense a la otra temporada!

-habrrra otrra temporrrada?

-yo que se! (*o*)

Nos vemos pronto!

**Gracias a todos por leer mis fics en esta primera temporada, ha sido un honor recibir tantas visitas y cada review esta guardado en mi corazon.**

**Decidi ya no hacerlas de emoción y subir todo el fic completo, espero les haya gustado porque yo me divierto horrores escribiendo sobre ellos!**

**Y si te conteste amiga! ._. si soy tu amiga jejejeje**

**No pretendo ser una escritora consumada,solo deseo dejar un buen rato en las personas que me leen y que olviden un poco sus problemas llevandolos a mi mente y que se sientan parte de ese maravilloso mundo llamado**

**Monster High**

**Dios los bendiga **

**Mi nombre es Rey Kon**

**muchas gracias**

**quisiera antes de terminar..pedirles su opinión sincera, y que me contesten estas preguntitas:**

**de todas las chicas..**

**quien les gusto mas como relataba? **

**Quien fue su favorita?**

**Les gustaría ver relatar a los chicos? **

**A quien?**

**He decidido que cuando este fic llegue a los 100 comentarios**

**Volveré con mi segunda temporada**

**Cuidense..y esperemos leernos pronto**

**Nos vemos y muchas gracias por su compañía en nombre mio y de las chicas**

**Bye!**


End file.
